I Miss You
by Keeh
Summary: A grande batalha chegou e os Cullen's estão em alerta, até que sua querida Renesmee é sequestrada na hora da batalha... o que acontece depois de 7 anos sem ela? como ela reage ao descobrir quem são sua família ou o que eles são... Sabendo que Renesmee só tem um medalhão com a foto de sua mãe e seu pai... Summary horrível, mais vale a pena ler...
1. I Miss You

**I Miss You**

**Eu sinto sua falta**

Hoje faz sete anos que minha pequena sumiu. Desde aquele maldito dia nenhum de nós era os mesmo. Carlisle passava a maior tempo no hospital, e mesmo assim quando vinha para casa, sempre estava com um rosto triste.

Esme passava o dia limpando a casa, ou fazendo projetos e desenhos para passar o tempo, e de vez em quando a ouvíamos num canto soluçando.

Jasper vivia sempre o mais afastado de nós possível, porque ele não agüentava toda a tristeza e dor que vinham de nós.

Alice está irreconhecível, ela não é mais aquela fadinha saltitante de sempre, ela nem se preocupava mais em arrumar nossas roupas. De vez em quando, quando ela estava triste demais, ela saia por ai e aparecia com um monte de sacola, mais depois as largava em um canto e voltava a ficar quieta num canto.

Rosalie não se anima mais nem com a própria beleza, eu nem me lembro qual foi a ultima vez que ouvi Rosalie se elogiando.

Emmett estava totalmente mudado, nunca mais ouvi nenhuma daquelas suas piadinhas maliciosas, ou aquele tom de brincadeira em sua voz.

Edward, quando não estava comigo, passava seu tempo livre caçando. E eu quando não estava com Edward, ficava deprimida em um canto chorando, quase sempre no quarto de Renesmee.

Jake continuava em La Push, porque não poderia abandonar o seu bando. Sempre que ele podia, saia para procurar ela por cidades próximas.

Há sete anos agente se muda de cidade constantemente a procura dela. Agora estávamos em uma cidade de Los Angeles. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido com a minha pequena. Eu não sabia como ela estava. Se estava bem, se era feliz ou se estava viva!

"Bella! Abre essa porta!" disse Edward batendo na porta do quarto de Renesmee, onde eu me encontrava nesse exato momento.

Fui até lá, abri a porta e voltei a me jogar na cama dela chorando. Sempre que nos mudávamos, fazíamos um quarto para ela, sempre com esperanças de ela voltar para nós.

"Bella! Esta chorando de novo!" ele disse e veio correndo para o meu lado

"Eu não agüento mais isso Edward! Eu quero minha pequena aqui comigo! Eu quero a minha filha de volta!" eu gritei e voltei a soluçar

"Nós vamos achá-la. Eu te prometo que ela vai voltar para nós" ele disse me reconfortando

**RENESMEE POV**

"Samira!" ouvi Anne gritando da cozinha

Meu nome é Samira. Fui abandonada pelos meus pais num orfanato quando ainda era bebê. Na verdade, eu não sei direito o que aconteceu, mas isso é o mais obvio.

Eu não me lembro dos meus pais nem da minha família, se é que eu já tive uma. Vivi num orfanato durante cinco anos, e há dois anos um casal me adotou.

De primeiro eu achei que finalmente eu teria uma família, mais eu estava errada. Eles queriam era uma empregada de graça.

Eu tenho somente sete anos e tenho aparência de dez anos, mais faço todo o serviço da casa. E se não faço direito, ou deixo alguma coisa faltando, recebo castigos bem severos. Meu corpo vive todo roxo e eu já me esqueci de qual foi a ultima vez que dormi sem sentir nenhuma dor. Qualquer coisinha já é motivo para eu levar uma surra.

E para piorar tudo, eu sou uma aberração. Cresço mais rápido do que o normal; tenho sete anos, mais minha aparência é de dez anos. De vez em quando, me dá uma ardência na garganta, ai eu corro para a floresta e ataco o primeiro animal que eu encontro o que faz eu me sentir mais aberração ainda. Quando eu quero, eu posso ser muito forte e rápida. Eu não sei realmente o que eu sou, eu só sei que sou um monstro.

Por isso minha vida no orfanato era tão horrível. Eu não tinha nenhuma amiga e todas as freiras de lá me odiavam, pois todos achavam que eu era uma aberração por eu crescer rápido demais. Quando esse casal quis me adotar, as freiras nem disseram nada, porque todas queriam que eu saísse de lá.

Até hoje Anne e Henry não sabem sobre isso. Pra falar a verdade, a única coisa que eles sabem sobre mim é meu nome, eles não estão nem ai comigo desde eu limpe a casa direito. De um tempo para cá, eu tenho crescido normalmente, e é por isso que eles não perceberam ainda.

Todas as noites eu choro, pelas dores no corpo que sempre estão presentes graças aos castigos de Henry, e também porque ninguém gosta de mim nesse mundo.

Ninguém gostava de mim no orfanato, ninguém gosta de mim nessa casa, e meus pais me abandonaram quando nasci por eu ser uma aberração.

Eu tenho uma corrente de ouro, com uma foto deles, e uma inscrição que eu descobri que significa _'mais do que a minha própria vida'_. O que eu não entendo é: porque eles me dariam uma corrente com isso escrito, sendo que me abandonaram por eu ser diferente?

Mesmo assim eu sempre guardei essa corrente com muito carinho, mesmo sabendo que era mais uma lembrança de pessoas que não me queriam. Eu sempre mantenho essa corrente escondida dentro da minha blusa ou guardada no meu quarto/sótão, porque se Anne e Henry descobrissem que tenho uma corrente de ouro, eles com certeza tomariam ela de mim e venderiam.

"Anda logo Samira!" gritou Anne da cozinha

Fui até a cozinha e todos estavam se levantando da mesa de jantar.

"Já acabamos de jantar. Retire a mesa e lave a louça, e depois pode comer o que sobrou do jantar. Nós vamos tomar banho e dormir" ela disse

"Sim senhora" eu respondi

Eles subiram e eu comecei a arrumar a cozinha. Eu sabia que todos logo estariam dormindo, então planejei ler algum livro da estante da sala antes de me deitar. Eu era proibida de mexer em qualquer coisa deles, mais eu adorava ler, então de vez em quando eu leio escondido.

Eu nunca freqüentei uma escola, mas aprendi a ler sozinha, não me pergunte como, mais eu consegui. Sabe, eu tenho sete anos, minha aparência é de dez anos, mais minha idade mental é mais avançada.

Ou seja, eu sou mais inteligente do que as crianças da minha idade, ou da minha aparência. Pela minha idade verdadeira, eu deveria estar na segunda série, pela minha aparência, eu deveria estar na quarta série, mais pela minha idade mental, eu deveria estar na oitava série.

Mas tanto faz, já que eu nunca fui a uma escola e nem tenho esperanças de ir. Acho que se eu freqüentasse uma escola, seria pior ainda, já que eu seria provavelmente excluída e não teria nenhuma amiga. E outro problema seria matricula, já que eu não tenho sobrenome.

Samira era como as freiras me chamavam lá no orfanato. Como eu fui deixada lá sem nem um nome, esse foi o nome que me deram. Mais é melhor eu parar de pensar nisso, eu não me permito sonhar por muito tempo, porque depois eu sempre me decepciono quando acontece mais algo de ruim comigo.

Terminei com tudo na cozinha e fui ver se conseguia ler algum livro antes de dormir. Fui até a estante da sala e peguei um que eu gostava de ler. Naquela estante tinha vários livros que eu gostava, e eu sempre relia varias vezes, um deles era o que eu peguei agora.

Se chamava _Os Miseráveis_. Eu amava esse livro, porque eu sempre quis ter a sorte da Cossete. A mãe dela a amava muito, e fez de tudo na vida para que ela tivesse tudo que precisava. A mãe dela acabou morrendo, por tentar arrumar dinheiro para comprar as coisas para ela. Ela viveu por muitos anos, com um casal que só a maltratava, assim como eu. Mais ela teve a sorte de encontrar Jean Valjean, que a criou como uma filha e depois encontrou Marius, seu grande amor e depois viveu feliz!

Mas eu sabia que nunca teria a mesma sorte de Cossete. Pra começo de conversa, a mãe dela a amava, e não a abandonou num orfanato como a minha fez.

Acabei de ler e fui dormir. Eu dormia em uma cama bem antiga e quase caindo aos pedaços que foi colocada no fundo do sótão. Guardei meu medalhão escondido e depois cai na inconsciência.


	2. Castigos

**Castigos**

Acordei com os gritos de Henry, olhei no relógio. Meu Deus! Já eram sete da manhã! Eu estou atrasada! Henry vai me dar à maior bronca.

Desci as escadas correndo a cheguei a cozinha. Todos estavam sentados na mesa, esperando eu colocar o café da manhã

"Você sabe que horas são? Eu tenho que tomar café sabia?" gritou Henry

"Desculpe-me. Eu perdi a hora. Vou preparar agora mesmo" eu disse indo preparar o café da manhã

"De noite nós conversamos" ele disse

Pronto, à noite vou tomar a maior surra eu tenho certeza. Droga de relógio que não despertou!

Acabei de preparar o café e todos saíram. Anne e Henry foram trabalhar e Arthur e Lucas foram para a escola.

Arthur era o filho mais novo deles. Ele tinha cinco anos e era muito mimado.

Lucas era o filho mais velho, que tinha doze anos. Ele era extremamente metido, e vivia me dando cantadas. Fala sério! Eu tenho dez anos! Ou melhor, sete! E nenhumas das duas idades são adequadas para esse tipo de coisa. Nunca na minha vida eu vi uma menina de dez anos namorando por ai! Eu pretendo esperar a idade certa. Mas parece que o Lucas não entende isso!

Peguei meu celular para poder ouvir musica enquanto arrumava a casa. Sim, eu tenho um celular. Não um dos mais modernos do mundo, mais da pra carregar algumas musicas, etc...

Era o antigo celular do Lucas, que ele me deu em uma estúpida tentativa de me agradar. Para colocar as musicas nele eu usava o computador escondido quando Henry e Anne não estavam.

Coloquei para tocar I Miss You da Miley Cyrus enquanto limpava a cozinha. Eu adorava essa música. Quando eu era pequena, no orfanato, eu ouvia e ficava imaginando que eu estava cantando ela para os meus pais. Naquela época eu sonhava que um dia minha mãe ia me buscar de lá, mas hoje eu já não sonho tanto. Mesmo assim, eu me identifico com a primeira parte da musica, porque eu sinto a falta dos meus pais.

**I Miss You**

You used to call me your angel

Said I was sent straight down from heaven

You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here some how

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

**Tradução:**

**Sinto Sua Falta**

Você me chamava de seu anjo

Disse que eu tinha vindo diretamente do céu

e que sempre iria me ter por entre os seus braços

Eu amava a maneira como você se sentia tão forte

Eu nunca quis que você partisse

Eu queria que você continuasse aqui a me abraçar

Eu sinto sua falta

Eu sinto falta do seu sorriso

E eu ainda choro

Uma vez ou outra

mesmo que seja diferente agora,

Você ainda esta aqui de alguma forma

meu coração não deixará que você vá

eu preciso que você saiba

eu sinto sua falta, sha la la la la

Eu sinto sua falta

Acabei de arrumar a cozinha e fui arrumar o resto da casa. Arrumei as camas, limpei o chão, etc... Depois fui preparar o jantar, já que eles chegariam daqui a pouco. Eu estava com medo, pois sabia que Henry iria fazer alguma coisa porque eu me atrasei hoje de manhã.

"Samira!" gritou Anne da sala

"Na cozinha!" eu gritei de volta

Eles entraram na cozinha e se sentaram a mesa. Eu me retirei, pois nunca comia com eles. Fui tomar um banho rapido antes deles terminarem o jantar.

Quando acabaram de jantar Henry me chamou na cozinha. Como eu já sabia, ele queria me castigar por eu ter me atrasado hoje.

Disse que eu tinha horario para acordar, porque ele tinha que tomar café na hora certa antes de ir trabalhar. Ele gritou coisa que eu nem entendi direito. Depois ele pegou o cinto e começou a me bater. Cada cintada que eu levava era um grito que eu soltava, pois eu ainda estava dolorida da ultima vez.

Ele ficou uns cinco minutos me batendo, depois me agarrou pelo braço e me trancou no porão, que tambem era meu quarto. Ele disse que eu não iria jantar hoje como parte do castigo.

Era umas meia noite e meia e todos já estavam dormindo. Eu estava toda roxa e meu estomago estava roncando. Mesmo com o corpo doendo, fiz o que sempre fazia quando não me deixavam jantar.

Pulei a pequena janela que tinha no porão, que dava para a rua. Sai correndo em uma velocidade nada normal e cheguei até a pequena reserva que tinha aqui perto de casa. Captei o cheiro de algum animal e avancei nele.

Eu sempre me sentia um monstro quando fazia isso, mas fazia meu estomago parar de roncar e a ardencia na minha garganta diminuir. Nem me importei com que animal eu tinha matado, eu estava com muita fome pra reparar nisso.

Voltei para o meu quarto/sotão e fui dormir ainda com dores no corpo.


	3. Novos Amigos

**Novos amigos**

Graças a Deus eu consegui acordar na hora certa. Ainda estava com o corpo doendo. Levantei-me e fui fazer o café da manhã antes que eles acordassem. Preparei a mesa e fiz tudo do jeito que eles gostavam. Todos acordaram e desceram para tomar café

"Hum, vejo que acordou na hora certa!" disse Henry sentando-se à mesa.

"Samira, hoje a tarde vá comprar umas coisas que estão precisando no mercado. Vou deixar a lista e o dinheiro em cima da geladeira" disse Anne.

"Sim senhora" eu respondi.

Lucas e Arthur saíram adiantados para a escola, e Anne iria com Henry para os seus respectivos trabalhos.

Depois que eles saíram, eu coloquei a minha melhor roupa (que não era lá muito boa também) e fui em direção ao mercado. Tinham umas vinte coisas naquela lista, como é que eu ia carregar tudo sozinha? Que ótimo!

Eu estava indo em direção ao mercado, e passei em frente ao parque. Não pude evitar parar e olhar. Lá tinha varias crianças brincando felizes, com seus pais em volta. Como eu queria ter a mesma sorte que essas crianças.

Continuei caminhando sem tirar os olhos das pessoas felizes no parque. Como não estava prestando atenção no caminho, acabei tropeçando e cai. Doeu pra caramba porque eu já estava toda dolorida.

"Ei, você esta bem?" perguntou uma voz perto de mim.

Era uma menina. Ela me ofereceu a mão e eu peguei e ela me ajudou a levantar.

"Estou. Obrigada. Quem é você?" eu perguntei limpando as mãos.

"Olá. Meu nome é Monique. Mas pode me chamar de Mô. E você?" ela perguntou.

"Meu nome é Samira. Quantos anos você tem?" eu perguntei curiosa.

"10. E você?" ela perguntou.

"Eu também" eu não ia falar que tinha sete anos. Ela ia achar que eu sou louca

Olhei para a garota na minha frente. Ela tinha o meu tamanho, tinha a pele clara, um pouco mais escura que a minha, porque eu era muito pálida. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros e as roupas dela eram muito parecidas com a minha. Que estranho, nunca tinha visto ninguém com roupas tão sujas quanto as minhas.

"Aonde você esta indo?" ela perguntou.

"No mercado. E você?" eu perguntei.

"Eu estou por ai. Quer que eu te acompanhe ao mercado?" ela perguntou.

"Eu adoraria" eu respondi entusiasmada

"Espera só eu avisar o meu irmão" ela disse e gritou o nome que eu não prestei atenção. Logo tinha um menino muito parecido com ela do nosso lado.

"Samira esse é o meu irmão Victor" ela disse

"Muito prazer Vitor, sou Samira" eu disse e estendi a mão.

Ele a apertou. Ao contrario da Monique, que tinha os olhos castanhos escuros, ele tinha os olhos incrivelmente verdes. Eram incrivelmente lindos. Ele também estava com roupas parecidas com a nossa.

"Victor, ela esta indo para o mercado. Podemos acompanha-la?" Monique perguntou para ele.

"Claro! Mamãe disse para voltarmos até as quatro, ainda é uma hora" ele disse.

"Ótimo, então nós vamos te fazer companhia Samy" ela disse animada.

"Chamou-me de que?" eu perguntei curiosa.

"Samy. Eu gosto de colocar apelidos nas pessoas. Você se importa?" ela perguntou.

"Não. Pode me chamar assim. Eu adorei" eu expliquei.

"Então Samira, quantos anos você tem?" perguntou Victor.

"10" eu respondi novamente

"Você tem a nossa idade. Em que escola você estuda?" ele perguntou.

"Eu não estudo" eu respondi e me arrependi na hora

Eles provavelmente iriam estranhar, mais se eu tivesse inventado alguma coisa, seria pior...

"Como assim você não estuda" Monique perguntou

"É uma longa historia... Vocês são gêmeos?" eu perguntei curiosa com a semelhança e também mudando de assunto.

"Sim" eles responderam juntos e todos nós demos risada

Eles me acompanharam até o mercado, e depois me ajudaram a levar as compras para casa. Durante a ida, eu contei a eles toda a minha historia.

Quer dizer, não tudo. Deixei de lado a parte sobre meu crescimento acelerado e também as coisas que eu posso fazer, também não contei sobre beber o sangue de animais. Em geral, eu contei só a parte mais humana da minha vida.

E na volta, eles me contaram a historia deles.

O pai deles morreu quando eles eram pequenos e a mãe deles se chama Ângela. Eles não têm uma condição de vida muito boa, e moram de aluguel em uma pequena cabana perto do parque.

Mas pelo menos eles tinham mãe, e não eram monstros. Eles eram crianças normais.


	4. Descobri que sou feliz

**Descobri que sou feliz**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Oi gente! O titulo do capitulo de hoje, é para a Monique ok? Teremos um pequeno ponto de vista dela hoje... Jana Masen pelos comentários...

Boa Leitura.

"Obrigado mesmo por me trazerem até aqui" eu agradeci novamente

Estávamos parados em frente à casa de Henry, que consequentemente também era a minha casa. Monique e Victor me ajudaram com as compras e insistiram em vir até aqui.

"Não foi nada. Você não iria conseguir trazer isso tudo até aqui sozinha" disse Monique.

"Isso é verdade" eu disse.

"Então, nos vemos amanhã?" perguntou Victor.

"Hum, pode ser. Vou ver se consigo terminar de limpar toda a casa bem rápido e ai poderei sair antes de Henry e Anne voltarem" eu respondi

"Ok. Então, nos vemos amanhã, no parque, esta bem?" ele perguntou.

"Combinado. Vou estar lá por volta das três da tarde" eu disse sorrindo.

"Então, até amanhã Samy" disse Monique.

"Até" eu respondi e eles se foram

Eu entrei e comecei a guardar as compras antes que eles chegassem.

**POV Monique**

Hoje, o conhecer Samira, eu percebi que não tinha o que reclamar da minha vida. Sempre me questionei do por que minha família era tão pobre, em quanto outras pessoa tinham tanto?

Mas hoje, ao conhecer Samira, percebi que eu era muito feliz. Eu era pobre e meu pai morreu, mas eu tinha minha mãe e meu irmão, e tinha certeza que eles me amavam.

Fiquei pensando na historia dela. Ela foi abandonada pelos pais quando nasceu, e sofre muito nas mãos de Henry e Anne. Não sei como ela teve coragem de nos contar tudo isso.

Percebi que eu era muito feliz, quando me dei conta de que, muitas pessoas como Samira, queriam muito estar no meu lugar.

"Acha que ela vai ficar bem?" perguntou Victor me tirando de meus devaneios.

"Realmente não sei" eu disse

"Pelo que ela nos contou, esses dois são loucos e deveriam ser denunciados" ele disse

"Victor, não vamos nos meter na vida dela. Se ela não os denuncia, deve ter um bom motivo. Como por exemplo, onde ela ficaria? Garanto que ela prefere morar com eles do que voltar para um orfanato" eu expliquei

"Tem razão. Mas nós vamos ajuda-la a partir de hoje" ele disse.

"Sim. Ela é a primeira amiga que eu tenho. E tenho certeza que vocês também vão ser muito amigos" eu disse.

"Como assim vamos ser?! Nós já somos bons amigos" ele disse.

"Ok. Vamos ser o trio de amigos mais unido que esse pais já viu" eu disse rindo

"Não exagere Mô" ele disse bagunçando meu cabelo

Chegamos em casa e fomos falar com a mamãe. Estávamos ansiosos para contar a novidade

"Mãe! Mãe!" eu gritei assim que cheguei em casa

"Na cozinha querida!" ela gritou de volta.

Fomos correndo até a cozinha.

"Mãe, temos uma novidade para a senhora!" disse Victor antes de mim.

"Então me contem!" ela disse.

"Fizemos uma amiga!" gritamos os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"Que bom! E como é o nome dela?" ela perguntou interessada.

Realmente eu e Victor nunca tivemos amigos de verdade.

"Samira. Ela é tão legal. Nós a ajudamos hoje. Ela é muito simpática e tem a nossa idade" eu me apressei em falar

"Que bom, talvez ela pudesse vir aqui amanhã para eu conhece-la. Que tal?" perguntou minha mãe.

"É uma excelente ideia! Vamos avisar a ela amanhã no parque!" disse Victor.

"Combinado, mais agora me falem mais sobre ela" disse minha mãe.

Eu e Victor contamos tudo o que ela tinha nos contado. Minha mãe ficou impressionada e disse que realmente nunca gostou desse casal. Ela ficou realmente chocada com a historia de Samira. E ficou especialmente ansiosa em conhecê-la amanhã.


	5. Segredo revelado

**Segredo revelado**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Oi gente... Hoje vai ficar um suspense no ar ok? Jana Masen não me mate ok? Dedicado a Você linda :D

Acordei um pouco mais cedo do que o normal, para ver se eu conseguia terminar tudo e conseguia ir ao parque me encontrar com Monique e Victor.

Fiz o café de todos rapidamente e fui arrumar os quartos antes deles acordarem. Quando todos acordaram, eu já estava bem adiantada e estava quase acabando com os quartos.

"Samira venha aqui" gritou Henry da cozinha

Desci rapidamente e parei na porta da cozinha esperando eles falarem. Na cozinha só estavam Henry e Anne. Lucas e Arthur já deviam estar no carro esperando os pais.

"Nós só queremos avisar que vamos passar duas semanas fora no natal" disse Anne

"Vamos para a casa da minha família. Vamos partir daqui a uma semana mais ou menos. Ficaremos fora durante duas semanas. Então voltaremos lá para o dia 8 de janeiro" disse Henry.

"Só estamos avisando ok?" disse Anne.

"Sim senhora" eu respondi

Eles se viraram e saíram. Eu tinha me esquecido que estávamos perto do natal. Essa data nunca foi muito importante pra mim mesmo.

Assim que eles saíram, eu me apressei em terminar tudo o que eu tinha para fazer. Acabei o quarto rapidamente e fui para a cozinha arrumar a mesa do café da manhã. Aproveitei para comer um pedaço de pão rapidamente. Arrumei a sala rapidamente e logo eu já tinha terminado tudo.

Apressei-me em me trocar com uma roupa um pouco mais limpa. Acabei de me trocar, olhei no relógio e ainda eram duas horas da tarde. Mas eles com certeza já estavam lá.

Sai pela porta correndo para chegar logo ao parque. Levou algum tempo até eu chegar lá, mais finalmente consegui.

Cheguei ao parque e ainda eram duas e dez.

Vasculhei o lugar a procura de Monique e Victor, e logo os vi.

"Monique! Victor!" eu gritei me aproximando.

Eles estavam perto dos brinquedos no centro do parque.

"Samira!" gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo e vieram correndo ao meu encontro.

"Você chegou mais cedo. Ainda não são três horas" observou Monique.

"Se você quiser eu vou embora e volto as três" eu disse de brincadeira

"Eu estava brincando sua boba" ela disse sorrindo

"Já que você chegou mais cedo, você pode ir almoçar com agente. Mamãe quer te conhecer" disse Victor.

"Eu... não sei" eu disse relutante.

"Ah, vamos! Vai ser legal" insistiu Monique.

Bom, não seria tão ruim. Mas se eles já estavam levando a nossa amizade a um ponto de eu conhecer a mãe deles, então eles teriam que saber quem eu era realmente. Eles teriam que saber a verdade para decidirem se realmente queriam ser amigos de um monstro como eu. E se realmente me aceitassem do jeito que eu sou então eu saberia que eles realmente são meus amigos.

"Tudo bem. Mas antes eu quero mostrar uma coisa para vocês" eu disse.

"O que é?" perguntou Monique já curiosa.

"Venham comigo" eu disse e fui andando em direção à floresta

Começamos a caminhar pela trilha, mas logo entrei no meio da floresta e eles me seguiram. Estávamos entrando cada vez mais profundo na floresta.

"Samy, acho melhor voltarmos um pouco. Vamos acabar nos perdendo" disse Monique receosa.

"Eu também acho. Estamos entrando cada vez mais fundo na floresta. Depois não vamos conseguir voltar" disse Victor.

"Fiquem tranquilos. Conheço essa floresta melhor do que a palma da minha mão. Ela é a minha segunda casa" eu disse.

Continuamos andando até chegar a um ponto isolado.

"Bem, o que eu vou mostrar agora não é nada comum. Se vocês me aceitarem do jeito que eu sou, ai eu vou saber que são realmente meus amigos" eu disse.

"Nossa Samy. Você já esta me assustando" disse Monique.

"Eu estou falando sério. Só vou fazer isso porque considero vocês meus amigos de verdade" eu disse.

"Então anda logo" disse Victor

"Deixem-me explicar primeiro. Vocês sabem que minha família me abandonou, mais vocês sabem o por quê?" eu perguntei

"Não faço ideia. Talvez eles não pudessem te criar" disse Monique.

"Isso não é desculpa. A mãe de vocês não tem muito dinheiro, mais mesmo assim ela não abandonou vocês" eu disse.

"Eu não sei Samira. Você tem alguma ideia? Essa era a surpresa?" perguntou Victor.

"Não, essa não é a surpresa. E sim, eu tenho uma ideia. Na verdade eu tenho certeza." Eu disse.

"Então diga. Por que fizeram isso com você?" perguntou Monique.

"Eu sou... diferente das outras pessoas" eu disse relutante.

"Como assim?" perguntou Victor.

"Eu tenho... poderes diferentes. Eu posso correr muito mais que o normal, e também sou muito mais forte que qualquer humano comum" eu disse e parei para eles se adaptarem.

"Como assim humano comum?" perguntou Victor desconfiado.

"Eu... não tenho certeza se sou humana. As coisas que eu posso fazer não são comuns" eu expliquei.

"Tem certeza de que você não esta delirando?" perguntou Monique.

"Vocês não estão acreditando em mim não é mesmo?" eu perguntei e os dois negaram com a cabeça.

"O que você esta dizendo é um absurdo Samira" disse Monique

"Ah é? Então vejam só" eu disse

Preparei-me em posição de corrida e sai em disparada pela floresta. Eu sabia que era muito mais rápida do que qualquer pessoa normal. Depois de dar uma volta completa em voltas deles, eu peguei uma pedra enorme e levantei por cima da minha cabeça. Por fim, eu me posicionei perto de uma arvore, e dei um pulo imenso, e fui parar em um dos últimos galhos da arvore. Olhei para baixo e eles estavam de boca aberta.

Pulei do galho e parei em frente dos dois.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Não me matem... No próximo capitulo vai ter a reação deles...

Bjão


	6. Palpites

**Palpites**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Oi gente... Hoje vai acabar o suspense que ficou no capitulo anterior... Jana obrigado pelos comentários :D

Boa Leitura

"Por favor, não fujam. Eu não vou machucar vocês. Falem alguma coisa" eu pedi

"Isso... foi... DEMAIS!" gritou Monique.

"Desculpe, eu não entendi. O que você disse?" eu perguntei perplexa.

"Eu disse que isso foi muito legal! Como você faz isso?" perguntou Monique deslumbrada.

"Isso parece poder de super-herói. Isso é muito irado!" disse Victor.

"Caramba, eu esperava qualquer reação de vocês, menos isso" eu disse sorrindo.

Eu estava feliz porque eles não tinham fugido mais depois me lembrei de que ainda tinha mais para contar e meu sorriso morreu

"O que houve? Você ficou triste por que nós não fugimos?" perguntou Monique confusa.

"Não. É que ainda tem mais. E essa é a pior parte" eu disse.

"Pode nos contar. Depois disso, eu acredito em qualquer coisa" disse Victor.

"Bom, de vez em quando me dá uma... ardência na garganta. Eu não sei explicar direito. Eu só sei que me da uma vontade incontrolável que eu não consigo domar, ai eu venho para a floresta e ataco o primeiro animal que eu encontro" eu disse envergonhada.

"C-como assim?" perguntou Monique realmente assustada pela primeira vez.

"Eu não sei direito. Eu os ataco e sugo todo o sangue deles. Mas antes que vocês perguntem, eu nunca ataquei um humano, só animais" eu disse.

"Suga o sangue? Tipo vampiros?" perguntou Victor.

"Victor, eu acho que vampiros não existem" disse Monique meio relutante.

"Depois disso, eu acredito em qualquer coisa Mô" ele respondeu.

"Você os ataca assim do nada?" perguntou Monique.

"De vez em quando eu sinto a ardência assim do nada. Geralmente é quando Henry não me deixa jantar, mais eu caço pelo menos uma vez a cada duas semanas" eu respondi.

"Caça?" perguntou Monique.

"É. Esse é o nome que eu dou para isso. Tem alguma outra sugestão de como chamar isso?" eu perguntei sarcástica.

"Quando você sente isso, você fica... incontrolável? Quero dizer, você ataca qualquer um?" perguntou Monique com medo.

"Não. Fique tranquila porque eu não vou atacar vocês ok? Vocês são meus amigos. E eu não fico incontrolável. Eu simplesmente venho para a floresta" eu disse dando de ombros.

"E você acha que seus pais te abandonaram por causa disso?" perguntou Monique.

"Eu tenho quase certeza. Por que mais seria? Eles obviamente não queriam um monstro como filha" eu disse.

"Bom, agora que já disse o misterioso segredo, será que podemos ir almoçar. Mamãe esta nos esperando" disse Victor.

"É serio? Vocês vão continuar sendo meus amigos?" eu perguntei incrédula.

"Claro que sim. Isso não muda em nada nossa amizade. Você é a primeira amiga que nós temos Samy" disse Monique me abraçando.

Eu fiquei meio em choque com o abraço. Como ela tem coragem de me abraçar depois de tudo que eu disse? Mais depois me toquei que pra eles realmente não importava. Eles gostavam de mim exatamente como eu era. Eu retribui o abraço e já estava com lagrimas nos olhos.

"Samy, por que está chorando?" perguntou Monique.

"Eu estou emocionada. Você são as primeiras pessoas que não ligaram para isso. Todos sempre se afastaram de mim. Obrigada Mô! Obrigada aos dois" eu disse.

"Será que podemos ir? Mamãe vai ficar preocupada se não chegarmos na hora do almoço" disse Victor.

"Ok" eu respondi sorrindo

Fomos caminhando em direção ai parque novamente. Eu fui na frente enquanto eles me seguiam e logo chegamos novamente ao parque.

Agora estávamos indo em direção a casa deles, pois eles me disseram que a mãe deles, Ângela, queria me conhecer.

"Samy, o que você acha que você é? Por que obviamente você não é humana" disse Monique.

"Eu não sei Mô. Nunca pensei muito nisso" eu respondi.

"Pelo que você me contou, acho que você é uma vampira" disse Victor.

"Só por causa da historia do sangue?" eu perguntei.

"É a lógica" ele respondeu

"Victor, eu acho isso ridículo" disse Monique.

"Eu também. Se for para se basear em lendas, você esta, completamente, errado. Eu não durmo em caixões, eu tenho sangue em minhas veias, eu saio no sol, e eu como alho em muita coisa" eu disse.

"Como você mesma disse, isso é o que diz as lendas. Vai saber se as lendas são verdadeiras. E alem do mais, seria muito improvável que seus pais também fossem normais" ele disse.

"Você acha que os pais dela são como ela?" perguntou Monique.

"Isso não faz sentido. Se meus pais fossem como eu, eles não teriam me abandonado por eu ser assim" eu disse.

"Você tem alguma lembrança deles?" perguntou Victor.

Eu puxei meu medalhão para fora da camisa e abri mostrando a eles

"Só tenho este pingente. Esses são meus pais e eu no meio" eu disse.

"Tenho a sensação de que conheço essa mulher da foto de algum lugar... Mais deve ser só impressão" disse Monique.

"Bem, você é muito parecido com eles, mais fora isso, eles parecem normais. Mais não vamos nos esquecer de que você também parece normal" disse Victor.

"O que esta escrito ai?" perguntou Monique.

"Mais do que a minha própria vida" eu respondi

"Isso não faz sentido. Eles parecem muito felizes com você na foto. E o que esta escrito ai é muito bonito" disse Victor.

"Onde você esta querendo chegar Victor?" eu perguntei desconfiada.

"Aonde eu quero chegar é: eu não acho que eles realmente tenham te abandonado. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa. Olhe como parecem felizes na foto! Até você parece feliz na foto" ele disse.

"Olha, ele tem razão. Se eu fosse você, escutava ele. Meu irmão sempre está certo" disse Monique.

"Descobrir o que eu sou não vai me fazer mudar. E descobrir se eu fui abandonada ou não, não vai me fazer voltar para a minha família verdadeira. Eu sempre me achei um monstro mesmo" eu disse dando de ombros.

"Você não é um monstro. Você só é diferente e especial" disse Monique tentando me animar.

"Puxa, eu queria mesmo que meus pais tivessem pensado assim quando eu nasci" eu disse.

"Você não sabe o que aconteceu" repetiu Victor

"Ta bem, tanto faz. Isso não vai mudar a minha vida ok? Vamos logo para casa de vocês".

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
E ai gente?!  
Me digam o que acaharm ok? Bjão


	7. Descoberta

**Descoberta**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Oi gente, hoje vamos conhecer a misteriosa Ângela, ou nem tão misteriosa assim né Jana Masen...

Caminhamos mais um pouco até chegar a casa deles. Era uma casa singular. Não era uma maravilha mais também não era feia.

Eles entraram e eu os segui.

"Mãe?" perguntou Victor ao entrar.

"Estou na cozinha" ela gritou de volta

Eles me mandaram segui-los até a cozinha, e eu assim o fiz. A mãe deles estava preparando o almoço. Assim que entramos na cozinha ela se virou para nós.

"Você deve ser a Samira. Eu sou Ângela" ela disse se apresentando.

"Oi, eu sou a Samira" eu confirmei.

"Você me lembra alguém" ela disse olhando para mim

"Quem?" eu perguntei curiosa.

"Não sei, mas você é meio familiar" ela disse.

"Deve ser impressão sua mãe" disse Monique sentando-se à mesa

"Bom, deve ser... Você vai almoçar com agente não é Samira?" perguntou Ângela.

"É, que..." eu tentei responder mais fui interrompida por Victor.

"É que nada. Você almoça com a gente e pronto" ele disse firme.

"Esta bem" eu respondi me sentando

Ângela serviu o almoço e começamos a comer. Ângela começou a puxar assunto.

"Então Samira, é... Monique e Victor me contaram a sua er... historia" ela disse relutante.

"Qual historia? Que eu fui abandonada pelos meus pais? Sim, é verdade" eu disse dando de ombros.

Mesmo que esse assunto me causasse dor, eu nunca demonstrava na frente dos outros.

"Já coversamos sobre isso Samira! Você não sabe!" disse Victor.

"Como assim?!" perguntou Ângela.

"Ela não sabe o que aconteceu! Eu realmente acho que alguma outra coisa" disse Victor.

"E por que você acha isso?" perguntou Ângela.

"Por causa da foto!" ele disse.

"Que foto?" ela perguntou novamente.

"Ela tem uma foto com os pais. Eles estão muito felizes naquela foto" disse Monique.

"Deixe-me ver essa foto querida" disse a Ângela

Eu retirei o medalhão do meu pescoço e entreguei a ela. Ela abriu e quando viu a foto arfou.

"Oh meu Deus! É a Bella! E o Edward!" ela gritava.

"Você conhece meus pais?" eu perguntei atônica.

"Estudei com os dois na Forks High School" ela disse

"Você estudou com meus pais? Fale-me mais sobre eles, por favor?!" eu perguntei entusiasmada.

Por mais que eu achasse que eles tivessem me abandonado, eu tinha curiosidade de saber mais sobre eles. Eu não sabia nem o nome deles direito.

"Claro que eu te falo. A historia deles é um tanto quanto incomum e romântica" ela disse.

"Eu sabia que já tinha visto ela em algum lugar. Você tem uma foto antiga com ela não tem?" perguntou Monique.

"Tenho sim" Ângela respondeu

"Conta logo que até eu fiquei curiosa" disse Monique

"O nome do seu pai é Edward Cullen. Ele era o menino mais bonito da escola inteira. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes Jessica deu em cima dele. Mais ele nunca olhou para nenhuma garota daquela escola. Até que Bella entrou na escola. Isabella Swan era o nome dela antigamente. Pouco depois que ela entrou na escola, os dois já estava namorando. Eles eram o casal mais falado da escola, e eu diria até da cidade! Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan!" ela disse.

Eu sentia que esses nomes me eram familiar. Senti um desconfortável aperto no coração quando ela pronunciou os nomes.

"Continue! O que houve depois?" eu perguntei curiosa.

"Bom, depois da nossa formatura eles se casaram. Meu pai foi o pastor que fez a cerimônia. Depois do casamento eu nunca mais vi a Bella!" ela terminou a historia.

"Então você era amiga da minha mãe?" eu perguntei.

"Sim! Bella e Jessica eram as minhas melhores amigas" ela disse.

"Você conhecia o resto da minha família?! Ou só tinha eles dois?" eu perguntei cada vez mais curiosa.

"Que eu me lembre, Bella era filha única. Mais Edward tinha mais quatro irmãos. Eu me lembro de Alice, mais dos outros não me lembro. Faz muito tempo. Não me lembro nem do nome dos pais de Edward. Lembro-me que o nome do pai de Bella era Charlie. Mas é só" ela finalizou

"E o que você acha que aconteceu com Samira?" perguntou Victor.

"Tenho certeza que aconteceu alguma coisa grave. Garanto que Bella nunca iria abandonar sua filha. E a família de Edward era muito rica" ela disse.

"Eu realmente não acredito nisso. Eu realmente acredito fui abandonada e ponto final. Você não sabe nem metade da historia" eu disse.

"Você realmente se parece com eles. É a perfeita mistura de Edward e Bella" ela disse.

"Obrigada, eu acho" eu disse.

"O que está escrito aqui?" ela perguntou observando o medalhão de novo.

"Mais do que a minha própria vida" eu respondi novamente

"Lindo" ela disse de novo

"Onde você vai passar o natal Samy?" perguntou Monique.

"Na casa do Henry. Sozinha" eu respondi desanimada.

"Como assim sozinha?" ela perguntou.

"A família vai viajar e ficar duas semanas fora. E eu vou ficar lá. Não tenho mais para onde ir" eu disse triste.

"Pois então fique aqui" disse Ângela

"Como disse?" eu perguntei.

"Que fique aqui conosco. Você não é só amiga dos meus filhos como também é filha de uma das minhas melhores amigas. Você passa o natal aqui conosco. Assim que a família sair de ferias, você vem para cá ok?" ela disse.

"Eu... não sei" eu respondi impaciente.

"Vamos lá Samy! Vai ser divertido!" disse Monique.

"Tudo bem" eu disse tímida

"Quando eles saem de viagem?" perguntou Ângela.

"Daqui a uma semana" eu respondi

"Então depois que eles saírem você vem para cá, e passa essas duas semanas com agente esta bem?" ela perguntou

"Combinado" eu disse mais feliz.


	8. Nós vamos acha-la

**Nós vamos acha-la**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Oi gente... O capitulo de hoje tem três pov diferentes... Hoje começam a aparecer às coincidências que vão levar Renesmee de volta para a família dela... Obrigada Jana pelos reviews e quero também agradecer a mais nova leitora Felisbela pelo review, Seja bem vinda :D

No outro dia eu acordei muito feliz. Levantei da minha pequena cama com uma felicidade contida. Mais não poderia demonstrar nada para Henry, pois eles nem sabiam sobre Monique e Victor. E nunca me deixariam passar essas duas semanas com a família de Ângela.

Desci para preparar o café da manhã. A mesa já estava pronta quando todos desceram. Ninguém percebeu nada, graças ao meu grande talento como atriz. Todos saíram para seus respectivos afazeres e eu fui rapidamente arrumar a casa. Acabei com as camas, a sala e o banheiro. Rapidamente já tinha terminado tudo.

Corri para o parque para me encontrar com Victor e Monique. Fui correndo em uma velocidade normal e cheguei ao parque em dez minutos. Avistei Victor sentado em um dos balanços com a cabeça baixa. Mas onde esta a Monique?

"Olá Victor! Onde esta a sua irmã?" eu perguntei me sentando em um balanço ao lado do dele.

"Oi Samira. Eu estou preocupado com a Monique. Ontem a noite ela teve febre muito alta, e minha mãe deu um remédio pra ela, mais de manhã não tinha adiantado nada. Ela levou a Monique para o hospital, mais o problema é que o único hospital daqui é pago. Mais minha mãe já tinha ouvido falar que nesse hospital tinha um medico que atendia algumas pessoas de graça. Então minha mãe foi ver se consegui a ajuda dele" ele disse triste.

"Espero que não seja nada grave" eu disse me sentindo subitamente triste também

"Eu também espero. Vamos comigo ver se elas já chegaram?" ele me perguntou.

"Vamos sim. Quero ver como a Monique está" eu respondi.

Fomos caminhando lentamente até a casa dele. Demoramos muito mais do que ontem, por que não estávamos tão animados quanto ontem.

Chegamos na casa dele e elas já tinham chegado. Entramos e Ângela estava no quarto ao lado de Monique que estava na cama.

"E ai mãe? O que houve?" perguntou Victor preocupado.

"Esse doutor é realmente muito bom. Ele nos atendeu com muita simpatia. E disse para eu não me preocupar com nada. O estranho é que eu acho que já o conhecia, mais não consigo me lembrar de onde" ela disse pensativa.

"Mas o que o medico disse sobre a Monique?" perguntou Victor.

"Que não precisamos no preocupar. É só uma virose e amanhã ela já estará boa" ela disse feliz.

"E de onde você disse que conhecia o medico?" ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Ele me pareceu familiar, mais eu não consigo me lembrar de onde. O nome dele é Dr. Carlisle. Esse nome não me é estranho, mais eu não consigo me lembrar de onde o conheço" ela disse dando de ombros.

"Também não conheço esse nome" disse Victor

"Deixa para lá. Vamos almoçar" ela disse indo em direção à cozinha.

"Você também Samira!" ela gritou lá da cozinha.

Eu sorri e fui em direção à cozinha

**POV CARLISLE**

Cheguei em casa tarde mais uma vez. Isso já virou rotina para mim. Passo o dia inteiro no hospital e de noite fico com Esme. Mas isso já estava ficando cansativa.

Eu estava no quarto com Esme. Eram umas duas horas da manhã agora.

"Sabe quem foi ao meu consultório hoje?" eu perguntei a Esme

"Quem?" ela perguntou de volta.

"Ângela Weber. Aquela antiga amiga de escola da Bella." Eu respondi.

"Oh meu Deus! Ela te reconheceu?" perguntou Esme aflita.

"Não. Faz muito tempo. E ela só deve ter me visto uma vez no casamento de Edward e Bella. Não tinha como ela se lembrar de mim mesmo" eu a tranquilizei.

"E o que ela foi fazer lá?" ela perguntou.

"A filha dela estava com uma virose. Nada grave" eu respondi.

"Contou para Bella?" ela perguntou.

"Sim" eu respondi vagamente

"Ela já tem filhos?" perguntou Esme com um tom materno que só ela tinha.

"Sim. Pelo que ela me disse ele teve gêmeos. A menina se chama Monique. É que estava doente. E o menino se chama Victor. Ela comentou algo sobre uma menina chamada Samira que ela estava tentando ajudar" eu respondi.

"Bom, que bom que a menina vai ficar bem" ela disse.

"É" eu respondi vagamente

**POV BELLA**

Eu estava no quarto com Edward. Ele passou o dia tentando me convencer a sair um pouco do quarto de Renesmee. Eu gostava de ficar lá. Fazia-me lembrar dela com mais realidade.

"No que você esta pesando?" Edward perguntou no meu ouvido.

"Eu estou pensando na mesma coisa que eu penso todos os dias" eu respondi

"Nós vamos acha-la" ele disse novamente

Ele me dizia isso varias vezes ao dia

"Eu sei que vamos. Ainda não perdi a esperança" eu disse.

"Carlisle te contou que viu Ângela hoje?" ele perguntou claramente tentando me distrair.

"Contou. A filha dela estava doente não é?" eu perguntei ainda sem muito interesse.

"Sim. Ela não se lembrou dele" Edward comentou.

"Ela só o viu uma vez, no nosso casamento. E isso já faz muito tempo. Ela não conseguiria se lembrar" eu disse.

"Carlisle disse que a menina tinha só uma virose. Ela vai ficar bem" ele disse por fim.

"Que bom. Pelo menos a Ângela vai poder estar com a filha dela no Natal" eu disse voltando para a minha tristeza de sempre.

"Nós vamos acha-la. Eu te prometo" ele repetiu novamente.

"Como será que ela esta Edward? Será que esta feliz? Que tem uma família? E se ela estiver na rua passando fome? Ou..." eu comecei a entrar e desespero mais Edward me interrompeu.

"Ei Bella, calma! Não vamos pensar no pior. Vamos pensar que ela esta bem. E que logo vamos encontra-la" ele me tranquilizou.

"É tudo o que eu quero. Eu daria tudo que tenho para ter ela conosco nesse natal" eu disse.

"Eu também Bella. Mais eu juro que nós vamos acha-la" ele disse de novo.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
E ai? Já sacaram mais ou menos como ela vai voltar para a família?!Vamos esperar e ver...


	9. Pensamentos

**Pensamentos**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Gente, agora esta realmente perto dela encontrar a família...  
Acho que daqui a uns dois capitulo três no Maximo...  
Bjão

**ALGUNS DIAS DEPOIS**

Hoje era o dia que Henry e a família sairiam de viagem! Eu estava super empolgada para passar o natal com Monique e a família.

Henry já tinha me avisado que queria a casa limpa quando chegassem. Eu já tinha tudo planejado. Depois que eles saíssem eu deixaria a casa brilhando. E como ela ficaria vazia, não tinha como ficar desarrumada quando eles chegassem.

Hoje era uma segunda feira. O natal seria na sexta feira. Eu teria ainda uma semana livre de trabalhos e coisas para fazer. Realmente Ângela era muito boa. Monique e Victor tem sorte de ter uma mãe como ela.

Henry finalmente saiu para fazer a bendita viagem e eu me pus a arrumar a casa rapidamente.

Demorei um pouco, mas consegui deixar a casa um brinco. Ficou tudo limpinho. Assim que acabei me lancei em direção a casa deles. Cheguei lá ofegante de tanto correr.

Monique percebeu que eu tinha chegado e foi abrir a porta correndo. Ela já estava bem melhor. Assim como o doutor disse, ela se recuperou rapidamente, e no outro dia já estava curada.

"Samira! Achei que você não vinha mais! Por que demorou tanto?" ela perguntou me mandando entrar.

"Eu tive que arrumar a casa antes de vir. Onde estão sua mãe e o Victor?" eu perguntei me sentando.

"Mamãe conseguiu um trabalho ontem e já recebeu um pouco. Eles foram ao mercado comprar a ceia de natal" ela disse.

"E que cara é essa?" eu perguntei desconfiada.

Ela estava com um misto de ansiedade e medo no rosto.

"Ontem estávamos conversando sobre você, e a sua teimosia em acreditar que sua família te abandonou. Minha mãe quis saber por que você tinha tanta certeza disso. Não tivemos outra escolha e contamos tudo o que você nos mostrou na floresta. Ela acreditou." Monique me explicou.

"E ela quer que eu vá embora?" eu perguntei já triste.

"Claro que não. Ela disse que esta tudo bem. Quando ela chegar ela fala com você" ela finalizou.

Ficamos vendo um pouco de TV e conversando enquanto eles não chegavam. Depois de um tempo ouvimos um barulho vindo da cozinha e logo a voz de Ângela nos chamando.

"Monique?" ela chamou.

"Oi mãe!" ela respondeu de volta.

"Samira já chegou?" ela perguntou.

"Já sim! Estamos aqui na sala!" ela gritou de volta.

Ouvimos passos e logo ela apareceu com Victor na porta da sala.

"Ola querida. Monique já contou a você que eles me contaram sobre a conversa na floresta?" ela perguntou relutante.

"Já sim" eu disse envergonhada

"Olha, eu quero dizer que mesmo você sendo... diferente... eu não acho que Bella tenha te abandonado. Eu conhecia minha amiga muito bem e sei que ela não fez isso" ela disse mais uma vez tentando me convencer.

"Muito obrigada Ângela. Mais acho que ninguém vai conseguir mudar minha opinião. A não ser que ela apareça de repente e me conte uma historia mais convincente" eu disse.

"Tudo bem, não vou te forçar a acreditar" ela disse.

"Ei vocês duas. Vamos ao parque?" perguntou Victor.

"Vamos!" gritamos as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Chegamos ao parque em menos de dez minutos. Estávamos brincando muito bem, até que aquela incomoda queimação na minha garganta nos interrompeu.

"Gente, eu já volto" eu disse indo em direção à floresta.

"Espere! Aonde você vai?" perguntou Victor.

"Minha garganta... esta queimando. Eu preciso caçar. Não demora muito. Eu já volto" eu disse.

Assim que cheguei a um ponto em que ninguém mais conseguia me ver, eu me lancei em uma velocidade nada normal.

Como sempre fazia quando essa chata queimação me incomodava eu ataquei o primeiro animal que apareceu na minha frente. Acho que era um cervo. Não sei identificar esses animais direito.

Sempre que eu fazia isso eu me sentia um monstro. Quando acabei eu me agachei encostada no tronco de uma arvore e comecei a chorar.

Eu precisava me acalmar um pouco e principalmente pensar.

Eu tentava ver outra explicação para eu ter ido parar em um orfanato e eu tentava acreditar na possibilidade que eles me davam, mais sinceramente eu não conseguia. Victor me disse que provavelmente meus pais também não eram normais. Mas então o que mais eles seriam?

Victor teve a ideia estúpida de que eu era vampira e que meus pais também deveriam ser. Mais isso para mim soava ridículo. E além do mais, se eles fossem como eu, porque foi que me abandonaram?

Era muita coisa para eu pensar, então decidi não pensar mais. Sai em disparada novamente em direção ao parque. Avistei Monique e Victor que estavam sentados me esperando. Eles me viram e vieram na minha direção

"Caramba! Você disse que era rapidinho" reclamou Monique.

"Desculpe, eu parei pra pensar um pouco" eu disse olhando para os meus pés.

"Você estava chorando?" Monique me perguntou.

"Não foi nada. Vamos voltar para casa de vocês" eu disse.


	10. Poder

**Poder**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Hoje vocês vão entender como a família dela vai achar ela... Desculpem-me a demora... Muitas provas por causa do carnaval :/... Ah e claro, dedico esse cap a minha irmã e que está voltando para o mundo das fic's e que ainda não tem conta aqui :D

Boa Leitura

Hoje era dia 22 de dezembro. Acordei cedo junto com toda a família para ajudar a preparar as coisas.

Eu estava na cozinha com Ângela, Monique e Victor. Estávamos ajeitamos algumas coisas para a ceia de natal.

"Samira, eu ontem à noite, pensei em uma coisa, mas eu queria saber a sua opinião" ela disse.

"Pode falar" eu disse

"Bom, eu estava pensando. Eu queria me mudar desta casa já faz um tempo. Eu queria que você viesse com agente. O que você acha?" ela perguntou.

"Esta falando serio?" eu perguntei feliz.

"Claro. Eu estava pensando em voltar para Forks" ela disse.

"Voltar para onde?" eu perguntei curiosa.

"Forks. Foi onde eu nasci e morei durante muito tempo. Foi lá onde eu conheci a sua mãe" ela disse.

"Eu adoraria, mas Henry nunca me deixaria ir" eu disse.

"Ele não precisa saber. Nós podemos ir logo depois do natal, antes deles voltarem de viagem." Ela disse.

"Está perfeito. Então eu tenho que ir a casa do Henry para pegar as poucas roupas que eu tenho" eu disse contente

"Então aproveite e vá agora. Vamos te esperar" ela disse.

Eu saí superfeliz em direção à casa de Henry. Eu pegaria minhas poucas coisas e aquela família nunca mais me veria na vida.

Eu entrei na casa e estaquei em frente à porta da sala. Henry e Anne estavam parados no meio da sala com uma cara muito brava.

"Onde você estava?!" Henry gritou.

"O-o que estão fazendo aqui?" eu perguntei aterrorizada.

"Não te devemos explicações, mas só pra você entender, minha mãe não estava na casa dela, ela estava viajando então voltamos para casa, mas quando chegamos aqui ONTEM, você não estava. ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?" ele gritou mais uma vez.

"Eu... eu... eu" eu não conseguia falar.

"Você ia fugir não é mesmo? Pois agora você vai aprender" ele disse.

Ele tirou o cinto e me puxou pelo braço. Eu já estava morrendo de medo. Ele começou a me bater com o cinto. Ele batia com muita força. Eu gritava para ele parar, mas isso só o fazia bater mais forte. Depois ele me jogou no chão com muita força e continuou a me bater e chutar. Eu nunca vi Henry com tanta raiva e ele também nunca me bateu com tanta força.

Ele me pegou pelo braço com muita força, que quase arrancou meu braço, e me jogou dentro do meu pequeno quarto.

Eu não conseguia me mexer, pois meu corpo estava doendo muito. Todos os meus planos com a família da Monique foram por água abaixo. Henry nunca mais me deixaria sair daqui.

Depois de muito tempo chorando, ainda caída no chão, eu já estava exausta e pronta para desmaiar quando ouço umas fracas batidas na pequena janela do sótão/quarto.

Com muita dificuldade fui até a janela e me deparei com Victor e Monique do lado de fora. Eu abri a janela e eles chegaram mais perto

"Meu Deus Samy. Ficamos preocupados. O que houve com você?" perguntou Monique em um tom baixo.

"Henry voltou para casa mais cedo. Quando cheguei aqui ele estava muito bravo. Ele nunca me bateu tão forte antes" eu disse baixo e quase chorando.

"Você consegue pular a janela?" perguntou Victor.

"Acho que não. Meu corpo todo está doendo" eu disse.

"Tente, eu vou te ajudar" ele disse.

Com muito cuidado, eu fui aos poucos colocando cada parte do meu corpo para fora da janela. Victor me ajudou e eu consegui. Com a ajuda de Victor e Monique eu consegui chegar até a casa deles. Demorou mais tempo na volta, pois eu não conseguia andar direito, mais finalmente chegamos a casa deles.

"Mãe! Ajuda a gente aqui" Victor gritou quando a gente entrou.

"Meu Deus o que houve?" Ângela disse me pegando no colo.

Na hora que ela perguntou isso, toda a cena daquela tarde se passou novamente na minha mente. E o mais estranho é que eu senti que estava transmitindo essa cena para a Ângela também, pois ela estava comigo no colo.

Ela estacou no lugar em que ela estava e eu a ouvi arfar com a cena. Depois disso eu apaguei.

**ÂNGELA POV**

Depois que peguei Samira no colo, pois ela quase não conseguia ficar de pé, a cena que ela viveu na casa do Henry veio inteirinha na minha cabeça, era como se eu estivesse vendo tudinho ao vivo e a cores.

"Mãe!" Victor me chamou.

Eu saí do meu transe e percebi que Samira havia desmaiada no meu colo. Ela precisava ir para o hospital agora

"Venham vamos para o hospital. Temos que leva-la ao Dr. Carlisle" eu disse e saímos os três em direção ao hospital.


	11. Uma surpresa

**Uma surpresa**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Oie gente! Hoje o capitulo que vocês tanto esperaram... Principalmente a Jana kkk  
Bjão

**POV CARLISLE**

Eu estava em mais um dia cansativo no hospital. Tinha acabado de atender o ultimo paciente e estava indo embora. Quando eu estava passando pela recepção, a recepcionista me chamou.

"Dr. Carlisle aquela mulher chamada Ângela apareceu aqui desesperada com uma garota desmaiada no colo. Ela disse que precisava falar com o senhor. Mandamos ela colocar a menina na sua sala e ela esta esperando o senhor na sala de espera." Ela disse

"Obrigada. Eu já vou lá" eu disse.

Será que a filha dela tinha ficado doente de novo? Eu tinha certeza de que não era nada grave. Minhas suspeitas foram descartadas, pois quando cheguei na sala de espera, ela estava com a menina e com seu outro filho me esperando. Mas então quem é que tinha desmaiado?

"Boa noite Ângela. O que foi que houve?" eu perguntei profissional.

"Doutor, lembra-se da garota que eu disse que estava tentando ajudar? Então, ela está muito mau doutor" ela disse a beira do desespero.

"Acalme-se, vamos até lá e eu vou vê-la esta bem?" eu disse.

Ela assentiu e fomos em direção a minha sala. Quando paramos em frente à porta eu senti um cheiro muito familiar. Um cheiro que nós estivemos a procura durante muito tempo. Renesmee.

Eu abri a porta rapidamente e ela estava desmaiada em cima da maca, e com o corpo todo roxo.

Primeiro fiquei feliz por ter encontrado ela, depois eu vi novamente o seu corpo.

Mas o que foi que aconteceu com a minha neta?!

**Pov Ângela**

Doutor Carlisle parou de frente para a porta depois abriu com tudo. Ele paralisou no lugar quando a viu. Eu vi um sorriso nos lábios dele e depois seus olhos mostraram raiva e preocupação. De repente ele saiu correndo em direção a ela.

"Oh meu Deus. O que foi que houve? Renesmee querida acorde!" ele gritou.

"Você a chamou do que?" eu perguntei confusa.

"Ângela, o que aconteceu com ela?" ele perguntou preocupado.

"Ela é a menina que eu estava tentando ajudar. Ela veio de um orfanato e foi adotada por um casal que só maltratava ela. Ela ia passar o natal lá em casa, mais o tal de Henry chegou mais cedo e ai esta ela agora" eu expliquei o mais rápido que pude.

"Não acredito nisso! Renesmee querida acorde!" ela disse balançando ela bem devagar.

"Do que esta chamando ela?" eu perguntei cada vez mais confusa.

"Ângela, você sabe quem eu sou? Você se lembra de mim?" ele perguntou.

"Não. Quer dizer, o senhor não me é estranho, mais não consigo me lembrar de onde o conheço" eu disse pensativa.

"Ângela, meu nome é Carlisle _Cullen_" ele disse e foi como se uma luizinha acendesse em cima da minha cabeça.

"Oh! Você é o pai do Edward! Então você é..." eu ia dizer, mas ele completou.

"Sou avô dela. Ainda não acredito que a achamos! Preciso ligar para Bella!" ele disse com um ar de desespero.

"Bella?! Minha amiga Bella?!" eu perguntei.

"Sim. Ela é casada com meu filho se você não se lembra. Preciso avisa-la de que achei Renesmee" ele disse.

"Achou quem?" eu perguntei confusa.

"Renesmee! É o nome dela" ele disse.

"Ela me disse que se chamava Samira" eu expliquei

"Ela foi sequestrada quando ainda era muito pequena, provavelmente não se lembra do nome verdadeiro" ela explicou.

"Oh sim! Mas e ela?" eu disse olhando para Samira, quer dizer Renesmee

"Vou interna-la agora mesmo. Ela precisa ter cuidados especiais e ficar bem confortável. Ela foi no mínimo espancada. Edward vai matar esse tal de Henry" ele disse impaciente.

Eu o acompanhei enquanto ele providenciava tudo para internar a Samira. Ainda não me acostumei a chama-la de Renesmee.

Ele a colocou em um dos quartos mais bonitos e espaçosos do hospital, senão o melhor. Claro, ela era neta dele, ele iria querer o que tivesse de mais confortável.

"Ângela, por favor, fique aqui com ela. Se ela acordar, explique a ela que ela esta no hospital e o que aconteceu. Mas não mencione nada sobre nossa família. Ela provavelmente perdeu um pouco da memória e ia ser um choque muito grande. Esta bem?" ele me explicou.

"Claro. Como o senhor quiser" eu disse e ele saiu do quarto.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
E ai?! Próximo capitulo a Bella vai saber de tudo...


	12. No Hospital

**No Hospital**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Oi gente... Desculpa não postar antes, fui visitar meus tios e voltei ontem de noite... Bjão

**POV CARLISLE**

Eu não sabia se estava feliz por reencontrar Nessie, se estava preocupado pelo estado dela, ou com raiva desse tal de Henry. Ainda bem que Jasper não esta aqui agora. São tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo que acho que ele não aguentaria. A única coisa que eu sabia era que tinha que ligar para o Edward.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o numero do celular dele. Ele atendeu no segundo toque.

"Pai! O que houve" ele disse assim que atendeu.

"Onde esta a Bella?" eu perguntei direto.

"Eu não sei. Eu estou caçando" que novidade.

"Eu ache a Renesmee" eu disse

"Você o que?!" ele perguntou surpreso.

"Vou ter mesmo que repetir?" eu perguntei irônico.

"Onde ela esta?!" ele perguntou com ansiedade na voz.

"Aqui no hospital" eu informei

"No hospital?! O que houve com ela?!" ele perguntou preocupado.

"Venha para cá com a Bella e eu lhe explico" eu disse

"Ok. Vou para casa chamar a Bella e já estamos indo para ai" ele disse e desligou o telefone na minha cara.

Credo! Nem disse tchau! Mais nessa situação eu também não diria...

**EDWARD POV**

Depois da ligação de Carlisle eu disparei em direção a nossa casa. Não acredito que finalmente a achamos. Quer dizer, Carlisle a achou. A alegria dessa casa vai finalmente voltar... Mas o que será que ela esta fazendo em um hospital?

Cheguei em casa escancarando a porta, e quase a derrubei...

"Isso Edward. Parabéns. Derruba a porta logo de uma vez que é mais fácil" disse Rosálie com seu bom humor de sempre.

"Agora não Rosálie! Onde esta a Bella?" eu perguntei.

"Onde mais ela estaria? No quarto da Renesmee" ela disse.

Eu subi a escada em disparada e só tive tempo de ouvir Rosálie murmurar um "de nada", antes de eu entrar com tudo no quarto de Renesmee também.

"Meu Deus Edward o que houve?" perguntou Bella assim que eu entrei no quarto quase derrubando a porta.

"Vamos para o hospital agora" foi à primeira coisa que eu consegui falar

"Fazer o que lá?" ela perguntou surpresa.

"Carlisle achou nossa filha" eu disse sorrindo

"Carlisle o que?! Você esta de brincadeira comigo Edward!" ela disse já a beira da histeria.

"Não estou brincando Bella! Eu não brincaria com uma coisa dessas" eu disse.

"Oh Edward! Nossa menina! Você estava certo! Ela vai voltar para nós!" ela gritou me abraçando.

"Eu disse que iríamos acha-la" eu disse retribuindo o abraço

"Deus! Se o senhor pode ouvir vampiros, eu queria dizer muito obrigada!" disse Bella olhando para cima.

"Vamos logo para o hospital" eu disse

"Hospital? O que houve com ela?" ela perguntou já preocupada.

"Não sei. Carlisle disse que explicaria lá" eu disse e saímos em disparada ao hospital sem dar nenhuma explicação para ninguém

**BELLA POV**

Eu não acredito que Carlisle a encontrou! Minha menina finalmente vai voltar para mim... Para nós... Ela deve estar tão linda...

O tempo até chegar ao hospital para mim foi uma eternidade, mas finalmente chegamos. Carlisle estava na porta do hospital.

"O que houve com ela Carlisle?" perguntou Edward.

"Onde ela esta?" eu perguntei sem dar chance dele responder a primeira pergunta.

"Acalmem-se. Ela esta dormindo em um dos quartos. Ângela esta com ela, ela pode explicar melhor o que houve" ele disse.

"Ângela? Minha amiga Ângela?" eu perguntei incrédula.

"Sim. Vão lá falar com ela que vocês entenderão melhor. Ela esta no quarto 77" ele disse.

Entramos no hospital e fomos até o quarto que Carlisle disse. Quando estávamos nos aproximando, avistei Ângela saindo do quarto.

"Ângela!" eu gritei e ela se virou na hora.

"Bella?! Edward?! Mais vocês estão iguaizinhos ao nosso tempo de escola!" ela exclamou.

"Depois eu te explico o que você quiser Âng, mais agora me diga, o que houve com a minha filha" eu perguntei aflita.

"Ai Bella, não é uma historia muito fácil de contar" ela disse e eu já me preocupei.

"Comece do inicio" eu incentivei

Sentamos-nos num banco que tinha no corredor da clinica e ela começou

"Bem, meus filhos conheceram ela no parque, e eles logo ficaram amigos. Ela foi lá em casa e eu acabei descobrindo que ela era sua filha. Ela me disse que passou a vida toda num orfanato e a poucos anos foi adotada por um casal. Mais esse casal não era nada legal com ela. Ela disse que eles, principalmente o Henry, batia nela com frequência, e ela vivia toda roxa. Eles saíram para passar o natal fora, e eu a convidei a ficar lá em casa. Tive uma ideia louca de levar ela comigo para outra cidade, mais quando ela foi pegar as coisas dela, descobriu que eles tinham voltado mais cedo da viagem. O homem ficou muito bravo e a castigou, vamos assim dizer. Victor e Monique ajudaram ela a chegar até lá em casa, e eu a trouxe até aqui" ela terminou

Eu estava sem fala. Eu sentia que ela estava sofrendo. Esse tempo todo, eu nunca consegui ser feliz novamente, porque no fundo eu sentia que ela não estava bem. Como minha pequena deve ter sofrido. Ouvi Edward rosnar de leve e acordei do transe.

"Onde ela está?" eu perguntei de súbito.

"Esta dormindo ai no quarto" ela disse

"Muito obrigada Ang. Por favor, não vá embora, depois eu quero falar com você direito" eu disse e ela concordou.

Eu e Edward entramos no quarto em silencio, e avistamo-la deitada na cama do hospital. Ela estava tão linda, mais ao mesmo tempo tão maltratada.

Ela estava com a aparência de uma criança de dez anos mais ou menos. Se Alice visse as roupas que ela estava usando, teria um piti agora mesmo. Seu corpo estava coberto com manchas roxas e algumas estavam até meio pretas. De súbito uma raiva me invadiu.

"Edward, esse homem vai pagar muito caro" eu disse com os dentes trincados.

"Ah vai. Pode ter certeza" ele rosnou.

Eu me aproximei da cama e me sentei no pequeno sofá que tinha perto da cama e tirei o cabelo – ainda da mesma cor dos de Edward – do rosto dela.

"Ela continua linda do mesmo jeitinho" eu disse

"Ela ainda tem os seus olhos" ele disse se sentando ao meu lado

"E os seus cabelos" eu disse sorrindo

"Ela ainda tem aquele medalhão" ele disse apontando para o pescoço dela

Eu aproximei minha mão devagar, e abri o medalhão, ainda no pescoço dela. Observei a foto, estávamos tão felizes nessa época.

"Será que voltaremos a ser feliz?" eu perguntei ainda olhando para ela.

"Mas é claro. Por falar nisso, temos que avisar os outros" ele disse.

"Agora não. Quero conversar com Ângela direito. Fique aqui com ela esta bem. Se ela acordar me chame" eu disse.

"Ela não vai acordar tão cedo. Carlisle disse que vai mante-la a base de sedativos até amanhã. Se a acordarmos antes, ela ira sentir muita dor" ele explicou.

"Tudo bem. Já volto" eu disse e lhe dei um beijo.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
E ai o que acharam?... Desculpa não responder os reviews, estou sem tempo, trabalhos de escola, fui visitar meus tios...


	13. Ângela

**Ângela**

Sai do quarto do hospital e fui em direção à sala de espera. Ângela estava sentada com duas crianças ao seu lado.

"Ang!" eu chamei.

"Bella! Estes são Victor e Monique. Meus filhos" ela apresentou.

"Olá, muito prazer" eu disse para as duas crianças.

"Oi. Você é a mãe da Samira?" perguntou a menina, Monique.

"Quem?" eu perguntei confusa.

"Samira. Nossa amiga!" repetiu o menino, Victor.

"Ata. O nome dela é Renesmee, e sim, eu sou a mãe dela" eu disse.

"Como ela esta?" perguntou Monique.

"Ela esta dormindo agora. Ângela, que queria te agradecer. Se não fosse por você, não teríamos encontrado ela" eu disse me sentando ao lado dela.

"Não foi nada Bella. Mas me diga o que foi que aconteceu com você. Nunca mais te vi depois do seu casamento" ela disse claramente observando o fato de eu não ter envelhecido.

"Bem, depois do casamento, eu tive Renesmee, e foi meio complicado, quando ela tinha um ano mais ou menos ela foi sequestrada. Desde então nos mudamos constantemente atrás dela" eu contei.

"Mas, por que ela foi sequestrada?" Ângela quis saber.

"Bem, se seus filhos são amigos dela, e se você realmente pretendia se mudar com ela junto, creio que vocês já sabem que ela é..." eu tentava encontrar a palavra certa.

"Diferente?! Sim, ela nos contou" disse Victor.

"A senhora é humana ou é como ela?" perguntou Monique.

"Vamos dizer que sou metade como ela" eu expliquei

"Vocês são vampiros não são?" Victor perguntou.

Eu fiquei sem fala. Ele já sabia? E não ia sair correndo e gritando?

"Er... sim" eu disse por fim e sem jeito.

Para a minha surpresa, nenhuma deles se assustou.

"É por isso que você não envelheceu Bella?" perguntou Ângela.

"Sim" eu respondi

"Então Samira também é vampira?" perguntou Victor.

"Ela é meia vampira" eu expliquei.

"Como ela pode ser meia vampira?" perguntou Ângela.

"Bem Ang. Acho que você meio que já conhece a historia. Edward era vampiro quando nos conhecemos. Quando nos casamos eu ainda era humana. Fiquei grávida da Renesmee e como Edward é vampiro e eu era humana, ela nasceu meio vampira e meio humana. Ela era muito forte, mesmo pequena. Ela crescia muito rápido. Quase morri no parto, Edward teve que me transformar" eu expliquei.

"E onde o sequestro vai parar nessa historia?" ela perguntou.

"Existe um clã de vampiros do mal. Eles ficaram sabendo dela e vieram atrás de nós. Recrutamos um monte de vampiros e no fim vencemos a luta. Mas enquanto Jake estava fugindo com ela, um vampiro o atacou e levou ela. Depois disso nunca mais a vimos" eu expliquei.

"Eu sabia que estava certo!" disse Victor.

"Você sempre esta!" disse Monique.

"Do que vocês estão falando?" eu perguntei curiosa.

"Quando ela acordar, vocês vão ter que conversar com ela. Ela acha, realmente acredita que foi abandonada" disse Victor.

"Mas esse é o pior absurdo que eu já ouvi na minha vida" eu disse não acreditando

"Mas ela logo vai entender. Nós só queremos que ela fique bem" disse Monique.

"Vocês três realmente são amigos né?" eu perguntei olhando para eles.

"Sim. Desde que a conhecemos, viramos muito amigos" disse Victor.

"O que vai acontecer com ela agora?" perguntou Monique.

"Ela vai para casa com agente, quando ela acordar, já vai estar lá" eu expliquei.

"E onde vocês moram?" ela perguntou.

"Bem, pretendemos voltar para Forks" eu disse.

"Que coincidência. Eu estava realmente pensando em voltar para lá" disse Ângela.

"Então vocês poderão continuar se vendo" eu disse.

"Que bom!" disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"Agora se me derem licença, eu vou voltar para o quarto. Muito obrigada de novo Ang" eu disse.

"Que isso Bella" ela disse.


	14. Questões

**Questões**

Edward ligou para Esme e contou a novidade. Em cinco minutos todos já estavam no hospital. Agora estávamos todos os oito naquele mesmo quarto, em volta dela.

Ainda bem que Carlisle providenciou o maior quarto que tinha nesse hospital. É ser um dos melhores médicos por aqui tem suas vantagens.

Carlisle disse que amanhã poderíamos leva-la para casa. E quando ela acordar já vai estar lá. Teríamos que explicar tudo o que aconteceu para ela, e não vai ser nada fácil. Tenho medo de que ela nãos nos aceite. Mas, se tudo ocorresse bem, amanhã era dia 24 de dezembro, então ela passaria o natal com a gente.

Alice deu a louca hoje de manhã e insistiu em trocar a roupa dele. Eu fui contra, mais Carlisle disse que não teria problema contanto que fosse uma roupa leve. Alice fez bico, mas acabou por trazer um vestidinho bem leve.

"Edward, alguém aqui já avisou o Jake?" eu perguntei.

"Não, ainda não" ele respondeu.

"Deixa que eu faço isso" eu disse e peguei meu celular.

Disquei o numero da casa de Jake torcendo para ele estar em casa. Atenderam no terceiro toque

"Alô" a voz de Jake disse.

"Oh Jake... Graças a Deus esta em casa" eu disse aliviada.

"O que houve?" ele perguntou.

"Venha para cá agora" eu disse.

"Bella, Los Angeles não fica há cinco minutos daqui. Vai levar pelo menos um dia pra eu chegar até ai. Mas o que foi que houve?" ele perguntou novamente.

"Achamos a Nessie" eu disse usando o antigo apelido que ele deu a ela

"I-isso é s-serio?" ele gaguejou.

"Sim!" eu insisti.

"Estou indo pegar o primeiro voo que eu encontrar. Chego ai amanha a tarde mais ou menos" ele disse.

"Ok Jake. Tchau" eu disse e ele desligou.

"Será que ela vai se lembrar dele?" eu perguntei intrigada.

"Ela não se lembra nem da gente" disse Rosálie

"Mas isso pode mudar" disse Carlisle

"Como assim?" eu perguntei.

"Ela já tinha uma mente bem avançada quando foi sequestrada. Eu diria que a idade mental dela naquela época era de uns três anos. Se estimularmos a mente dela pode ser que ela se lembre" ele explicou.

"O que quer dizer com estimular a mente dela" perguntou Emmett.

"Mostrar fotos, relembrar coisas, fazer cosas que possam lembrar algo. Assim talvez a memória dela volte devagar" ele explicou.

"Talvez? Quais são as chances de isso acontecer?" eu perguntei.

"Eu diria que tem uma chance de 80%" ele disse.

"Isso é muito. Então talvez seja bem provável que ela recupere a memória?" perguntou Alice.

"Bem, praticamente, sim" finalizou Carlisle.

"Quais seriam as coisas possíveis a se fazer para ela se lembrar?" eu perguntei.

"Bem, voltar para Forks é um bom começo, já que ela vivia lá conosco. Mas também poderíamos mostrar as fotos daquele álbum que Rose e Alice fizeram, Jake se transformar em lobo na frente dela também ajudaria. Edward pode tocar a canção que ela sempre ouvia no piano e Bella você pode fazer as coisas que sempre fazia com ela, como caçarem juntas" disse Carlisle

"Ok. Vou fazer o possível para que ela se lembre. Tem mais uma coisa. Victor me disse que ela acredita que foi abandonada. Vamos ter que conversar com ela sobre isso" eu expliquei.

"Quem foi que colocou isso na cabeça dela?" perguntou Rosálie.

"Ela deve ter sofrido muito. Com certeza todos se afastavam dela. Ela deve ter criado na cabeça dela a ideia de que todos a odiavam. Assim, essa foi à explicação que ela achou" disse Carlisle.

"E também tem a questão desse Henry. Vamos ter que fazer alguma coisa com esse cara" disse Rosálie com raiva

"Deixe que com esse eu me entendo" disse Emmett.

"Acalmem-se. Depois nós resolvemos essa situação. Agora o mais importante é ela." Disse Carlisle

"Tudo bem, eu quebro a cara dele mais tarde" disse Emmett.

"Emmett" Carlisle advertiu.

Passamos o resto da noite velando o sono dela. E amanhã cedo, iríamos leva-la para casa, e finalmente voltaríamos a ser felizes.


	15. Renesmee

**Renesmee?!**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Gente, não me matem pela briga delas ok?! Bjão Ignorem o Megan escrito em cima da cama no quarto ok?

**Bella POV**

O dia logo amanheceu e tratamos de levar Renesmee para casa com o maior cuidado. Ela ainda estava inconsciente por conta dos medicamentos então a levamos para casa de carro. Edward voltou em casa e trouxe o volvo até porta do hospital, onde a colocamos lá dentro deitada no banco de trás. Os outros voltaram correndo mesmo. Só quem foi no volvo foram eu, Edward e Renesmee.

Chagamos em casa e eu a coloquei em sua cama dentro do quarto que guardamos para ela durante tanto tempo.

Perdi a conta de quantas horas e dias eu passei dentro deste quarto, imaginando como ela estava se estava bem, se estava viva. E imaginando quando ela voltaria para nós. E esse dia finalmente chegou!

"Ela vai acordar daqui a pouco" avisou Alice na porta do quarto e depois desceu.

Combinamos que só eu e Edward estaríamos no quarto quando ela acordasse. Assim ficaria mais fácil para ela nos identificar, ao invés de oito pessoas de uma vez.

Ficamos somente alguns minutos esperando até que finalmente, bem devagar, ela foi abrindo os olhos.

**RENESMEE POV**

A ultima coisa que eu me lembro, foi de ter apagado no colo de Ângela. Depois disso eu não vi mais nada.

Quando finalmente fiquei consciente, eu estava tendo certa dificuldade para abrir os olhos, até que eu ouvi uma voz de sinos dizendo "ela vai acordar daqui a pouco" então tudo ficou quieto.

Depois de alguns minutos, finalmente consegui abrir os olhos.

Eu me encontrava em um lugar totalmente estranho para mim.

Era um quarto totalmente rosa bebê, lindo. Eu percebi que me encontrava em uma cama de casal, com o jogo de cama da mesma cor que as paredes. Tinha tipo um sofá embutido perto da janela. No teto, um lustre lindo. Sentei-me na cama para admirar direito o belíssimo quarto. E foi olhando em volta que percebi que tinha duas pessoas em volta da cama.

Olhei direito para elas, e minha surpresa foi quando percebi que era o casal da foto! O casal da foto do meu medalhão! Eles eram meus... Pais?!

Levantei da cama ficando em pé em um pulo, e eles perceberam o quão surpresa eu estava.

"Querida fique calma. Você acabou de voltar do hospital" disse a mulher, Bella, pelo que Ângela tinha me dito.

"V-vo-vocês são..." eu não consegui terminar a frase.

"Sim querida. Somos seus pais" ela disse sorrindo.

Não sei o que houve comigo, mas de repente eu estava com raiva, com muita raiva. Raiva por tudo que eu sofri raiva por tudo que eu passei raiva por ter sido excluída de tudo e de todos durante toda a minha vida. Raiva por eles terem me abandonado e agora acharem que podem voltar assim do nada querendo que eu finja que nada aconteceu.

"Ah, você são meus pais?! Agora vocês são meus pais?! Mais vocês não foram meus pais quando eu fui abandonada naquele orfanato horrível!" eu gritei.

"Não... escute..." ele tentou dizer mais eu interrompi.

"Vocês não foram meus pais quando todos ao meu redor se afastavam de mim por eu ser diferente das crianças comuns. Vocês também não estavam lá quando eu finalmente fui adotada achando que finalmente teria uma família, mais a única coisa que recebi foram tapas e chutes. Mas eu entendo vocês não queriam um monstro como filha. Vocês não me queriam naquela época e não tem que me querer agora. Adeus!" eu disse e sem dizer mais uma palavra deixei os dois no quarto paralisados com a minha reação.

A ultima coisa que eu tive tempo de ouvir, foi Bella soluçando lá em cima. Mais eu não iria voltar para aquele quarto e pedir desculpas, não depois de tudo o que eu passei.

Eu estaquei na escada quando percebi que tinham mais umas seis pessoas na sala me olhando também em choque. Ignorei todos eles e me dirigi à porta, procurando uma saída daquela casa.

Corri o mais rápido que pude procurando ver se eu encontrava a saída daquela floresta, e conseguia chegar ao parque. Foi correndo que eu percebi que estava de vestido. De vestido?! Mas que diabos era isso? O vestido era bonito, eu não podia negar. Ele era leve e singular. Parecia um vestido de verão.

Depois me lembrei de que estava fugindo e continuei correndo. Surpreendi-me quando senti alguém atrás de mim. Não me importei com isso, ninguém conseguiria me alcançar, eu corria muito rápido.

Mas para a minha surpresa, em menos de um segundo, uma mulher loira parou na minha frente, me fazendo parar imediatamente. Ela era linda. Seus cabelos loiros, ou melhor, dourados caia lindamente em caracóis em suas costas.

"Quem é você? O que você quer?" eu perguntei assustada.

"Sabe, eu não sei se estou feliz por te ver acordada, ou se estou triste pelo que você fez com Bella agora pouco. Essa não foi a menininha de quem eu cuidei quando a mãe dela não pode, e nem a garotinha que eu ajudei Bella a criar, e nem muito menos aquela garotinha com aparência de três anos, a quem eu estava disposta a dar a minha vida para salvar, quando os Volturi vieram nos enfrentar. Definitivamente, essa não é a minha sobrinha que eu conheci. Essa não é a pequena Renesmee que eu conheço" ela disse.

"Do que você esta falando?" eu perguntei confusa.

"Estou falando de você! Como pode fazer isso com Bella? Você não sabe a sua historia! Não sabe o que aconteceu" ela disse.

"A única coisa que eu sei, é o quanto eu sofri desde que fui deixada naquele orfanato!" eu gritei.

"E você não sabe o quanto Bella sofreu desde que você foi sequestrada!" ela gritou de volta.

"Eu o que?!" eu perguntei surpresa.

"Você foi sequestrada, quando tinha apenas um ano de idade, você aparentava ter uns três anos. Fizemos de tudo para te encontrar. Bella nunca mais foi à mesma. Não sei qual foi a ultima vez que a vi sorrir. Ou melhor, eu sei, foi quando te achamos naquele hospital. Renesmee, ela passava dias inteiros no seu quarto se lamentando. Nunca te abandonamos, fizemos de tudo para te manter segura, mais infelizmente falhamos e você foi sequestrada" ela explicou.

"Eu... fui sequestrada? Então quer dizer que meus pais me amam de verdade?!" eu perguntei com uma ponta de esperança.

"Todos nós te amamos. Somos uma família. Você é uma Cullen" ela disse.

"Sou uma o que?!" eu perguntei.

"É o seu sobrenome querida. Renesmee Carlie Cullen é o seu nome completo" ela disse.

"É lindo" eu disse maravilhada pelo nome que eu tinha.

"Foi o que eu disse a sua mãe quando ela escolheu. Eu disse: É lindo, e único, então combina" ela explicou.

"Minha mãe me ama mesmo? Pelo que eu sou?" eu perguntei novamente não acreditando.

"Você não sabe o quanto ela lutou por você. Você era muito forte para o corpo humano de Bella. A gravidez a deixou muito doente, mais ela te amava, te amava antes mesmo de te conhecer. Ela lutou muito para manter o bebê dela a salvo até que estivesse na hora de nascer. Não deixou ninguém encostar nela. Ela lutou muito até ter você nos braços dela. Ela sofreu muito quando você foi embora. Não só ela, como todos nós" ela disse

Eu estava com lagrimas nos olhos. Nunca imaginei que isso tivesse acontecido. Victor estava realmente certo. Monique disse que ele sempre estava certo, e não foi diferente dessa vez.

"Você é o que minha?" eu perguntei curiosa.

"Sou sua tia! Sou irmã do seu pai! Meu nome é Rosálie" ela disse.

Eu me joguei nela e a abracei com toda a força que eu tinha. Percebi então que ela era fria, e sua pele era dura. Então me toquei que ela também não era normal.

"O que nós somos?!" eu perguntei o que sempre quis saber.

"Vampiros. Você é meia vampira" ela explicou.

Eu queria perguntar como poderia ser meia vampira, mais antes tinha que fazer algo mais importante. Desculpar-me com a minha mãe.

"Obrigada tia Rosálie. Vou me desculpar com a Bella" eu disse.

"Chame-me de Rose e chame-a de mãe, que ela já vai ganhar o dia" avisou minha tia recém-conhecida.

Ela me deu um beijo na testa e eu corri de volta para casa. Para me desculpar com Bella. Minha mãe. E assim eu passaria a chama-la de agora em diante, assim como todos da minha família. Eu iria chama-los pelo que eles realmente eram. E voltar a ser aquela menininha que tia Rose havia me dito. Eu iria voltar a ser Renesmee, e deixar a Samira para trás.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
No proximo capitulo, vocês terão um surpresa...


	16. Reconciliação, apresentações e Jacob!

**Reconciliação, apresentações e Jacob?!**

Eu cheguei de volta a casa, e novamente ignorei as pessoas me olhando na sala. Lá em cima eu pude ouvir Edward, meu pai, tentando consolar a minha mãe.

Subi as escadas lentamente e cheguei à porta do lindo quarto do qual eu nunca deveria ter fugido. Abri a porta lentamente e vi lá dentro meu pai abraçado a minha mãe que soluçava.

Quando ele me viu ele abriu um lindo sorriso e fez sinal para que eu fosse adiante. Eu adentrei no quarto devagar e chamei

"Mamãe?" eu perguntei cuidadosamente como tia Rose havia me mandado fazer.

"Renesmee! Você voltou para mim" ela disse e veio me abraçar.

Eu a abracei forte, mais forte ainda do que abracei tia Rose na floresta.

"Desculpe-me mamãe. Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu te amo. Desculpe-me" eu disse já chorando.

"Não foi nada. Eu sempre quis você em meus braços novamente, e agora você esta. Não precisa se desculpar" ela disse enquanto passava a mão na minha cabeça.

Ali, naquele abraço percebi quanta falta ela me fazia. Eu sentia saudades sem nem mesmo me lembrar dela. Eu sentia amor e carinho vindo dela, e sabia que finalmente seria feliz.

Muito relutante eu me soltei e me joguei no colo do meu pai.

"Graças a Deus você esta conosco novamente. Minha menina" ele disse.

"Desculpe-me também papai" eu disse abraçada a ele.

"Não precisa se desculpar" ele disse.

Ali eu senti a mesma saudade que senti no abraço de minha mãe. Eu me sentia segura ali naquele simples abraço, sentia como se nada mais pudesse me afetar.

Minha mãe veio e nos abraçou juntos. Agora estávamos os três em um abraço só, e eu me senti mais segura ainda. Sentia-me como se nada mais pudesse nos afastar.

"Eu não consigo mais ler a mente dela" meu pai disse quando finalmente nos soltamos.

"Você pode ler mentes?!" eu perguntei.

"Sim. E sua mãe tem um escudo mental e você pode transmitir seus pensamentos para quem você quiser através de um toque" ele disse.

"Sério? eu não sabia disso" eu disse.

"Você não tinha como saber querida" disse minha mãe.

"Com o tempo ela deve ter criado algum tipo de escudo como o seu Bella" disse meu pai.

"Depois nós discutidos sobre isso. Vamos lá embaixo para você conhecer o resto da família" disse minha mãe.

Eu assenti e descemos. Eu fui na frente com meus pais atrás de mim. A mão de minha mãe estava no meu ombro.

"Agora está tudo bem" disse meus pais assim que terminamos de descer as escadas

Todos naquela sala estavam sorrindo. Pareciam mesmo que me conheciam há muito tempo, e eu realmente acreditava que sim.

Em meio a todos eles, eu identifiquei tia Rose, ao lado de um cara muito musculoso, e com cara de ser muito divertido.

"A tia Rose eu já conheci" eu disse e fui até ela.

"Esse é meu marido e seu tio, Emmett" ela disse.

Ele me pegou desprevenida em um grande abraço de urso. Estava muito apertado, embora eu estivesse gostando.

"Tio... eu... não... respiro" eu disse com dificuldade.

"Oh, desculpe querida" ele disse e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Renesmee! Eu sou sua tia Alice!" disse um ser muito pequeno e animado que se encontrava na minha frente.

Ela estava quicando no mesmo lugar, e parecia irradiar alegria por aonde ia. Ela era baixinha, e parecia uma fadinha.

"Olá tia Alice" eu disse e ela me abraçou

Depois do abraço ela me virou de frente para um rapaz loiro e alto

"Esse é seu tio Jasper" ela disse

"Ola tio Jasper" eu disse e como ele parecia o mais quieto, eu o abracei.

Depois dele minha mãe me virou para o outro homem loiro, que parecia um anjo.

"Filha, esse é seu avô Carlisle. Foi ele quem te achou no hospital" ela me informou.

O homem veio até mim e me pegou em um abraço também. De todos ele parecia o mais velho. Ele e a mulher que estava do seu lado.

"Oi vovô" eu disse simplesmente.

"Essa é Esme, sua avó" ele disse no meu ouvido.

"Olá vovó" eu disse e fui até ela e a abracei.

"Oh querida. Você voltou mesmo" ela disse.

"Renesmee, seu nome faz parte do dela" disse minha mãe.

"Como assim?" eu perguntei.

"Renesmee, vem de Renée e Esme juntos. Renée é o nome da minha mãe" ela explicou.

"É lindo, eu adorei meu nome" eu disse sorrindo.

Ela ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mais fomos interrompidos por um rapaz moreno e alto, e muito lindo por sinal, que entrou feito um louco dentro da casa, e me pegou em um abraço sem nem ao menos se apresentar.

"Nessie! Você voltou!" ela gritou ainda me abraçando.


	17. Jake

**Jake?!**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Oi gente! Jake entrou na historia agora...

Bjão

"Nessie! Você voltou" ele gritou ainda me abraçando.

Ok. Quem era Nessie?! Quem era ele?! Alguém precisa me explicar às coisas aqui!

"Você esta tão grande. Deixe-me olhar para você" ele disse me soltando.

Ele finalmente me soltou do abraço e parou na minha frente me olhando com um sorriso idiota na cara. A única coisa que eu conseguia fazer em resposta era olhar para ele com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

"Nessie, você está bem?" ele perguntou notando o jeito como eu o olhava.

"Quem é Nessie?!" eu perguntei totalmente confusa.

"Como assim quem é Nessie? É você! O que esta havendo?" ele perguntou também confuso.

Eu estava totalmente confusa. Meu nome não era Renesmee? Isso era demais para mim. Eu sempre respondi pelo nome de Samira, agora descobri que sou Renesmee, e quando eu já estava me acostumando com esse nome, vem esse rapaz e me chama de Nessie? Mais qual era o meu nome a final?

Minha mente estava totalmente confusa, e eu já estava ficando tonta, então decidi procurar ajuda com a minha mãe. Corri para o lado dela.

"Mamãe, você pode me explicar o que esta havendo. Estou confusa" ela sorriu abertamente.

Eu realmente esta gostando de chama-los de mamãe e papai. Era mais legal do que simplesmente mãe e pai, e eu gostava assim.

"Alguém pode explicar para mim também?" perguntou o rapaz.

"Jacob, ela não se lembra de nós, e nem muito menos de você. Ela não faz ideia de quem você é" disse meu pai para ele.

"Querida, esse é Jacob, um grande amigo da família" explicou minha mãe.

"E quem é Nessie?" eu perguntei.

"É você" ela respondeu.

"Meu nome não é Renesmee?" eu perguntei mais confusa ainda.

"É. Nessie é um apelido que Jake te deu quando você nasceu" ela explicou e tudo ficou claro para mim.

"Ah. Entendi. Oi Jake" eu disse usando o apelido que minha mãe tinha acabado de mencionar.

"Esse é o melhor presente de natal que eu poderia ter. Minha menininha esta de volta" disse Jacob.

"Ela não é sua menininha" rosnou meu pai.

"Gente, eu tinha me esquecido que amanha é natal!" disse tia Alice.

"O que você pretende fazer Alice?" perguntou tia Rose num tom desconfiado.

"É obvio que nós não comemos, então podemos fazer uma ceia para Renesmee e Jacob, e também chamar a família de Ângela" ela disse.

"É uma ótima ideia" eu disse de súbito.

"Então está decidido" disse tia Rose.

"Querida o que acha de fazermos compras de natal?" perguntou tia Alice.

"Alice! Ela acabou de chegar, e você já quer a fazer passar por isso?" disse minha mãe.

"Bella! É natal! Temos que comprar presentes" ela respondeu.

"Tudo bem, mais para Renesmee. Sabe que não gosto de ganhar presentes" disse minha mãe.

"Então o que estamos esperando?" perguntou tia Alice.

"Oh não! Eu vou ficar bem aqui onde estou" ela respondeu.

"Mas Nessie tem que vim conosco" ela disse entusiasmada

"Oh Alice! Deixe-me aproveitar a companhia da minha filha! Deixe que ela fique aqui comigo" minha mãe choramingou.

"Bella!" resmungou tia Alice.

"Alice, por favor! Tente entender. Você vai ter muito tempo para fazer compras com ela" disse meu pai.

"Espere! Querida, o que VOCÊ quer fazer?" perguntou minha mãe.

"Desculpe tia Alice, mais eu quero ficar com meus pais" eu disse.

"Tudo bem, mais você ainda vai fazer compras comigo essa semana" ela disse.

"Prometo" eu respondi.

Depois de um tempo todos saíram para as compras e só ficamos em casa eu, meus pais e Jacob. Esse Jacob realmente parecia gostar de mim. Ele me olhava de um jeito, como se estivesse se sentindo culpado de alguma coisa, mais ao mesmo tempo estava feliz.

"Querida, o que acha de se encontrar com seus amigos?" perguntou minha mãe.

"Eu adoraria!" eu gritei.

"Eu marquei de nos encontrarmos no parque com Ângela" ela disse.

"Ângela?! Ângela Weber?" perguntou Jacob.

"Sim. Lá nós te explicamos isso direito" respondeu meu pai.

"Ok, mas vamos do nosso jeito" disse Jacob.

"Isso é uma boa ideia Jacob. E montar em você pode fazê-la se lembrar de algo" disse meu pai.

"Ãn? Montar?" eu perguntei confusa.

"Vamos ali fora e você entenderá" disse meu pai.

Fomos para fora e Jake foi na frente. Eu achei que fossemos seguir ele, mais nós paramos em frente à floresta, enquanto Jacob entrava nela.

Eu estava prestes a chamar por ele, quando um lobo enorme, enorme mesmo, castanho avermelhado saiu por entre as arvores.

Ok, agora eu vou morrer.

Mas, espera ai! Eu olhei bem dentro dos olhos do lobo e percebi um brilho diferente. Eu notei o olhar de Jacob em mim desde que ele chegou, e posso ter certeza de que o olhar do lobo é igual.

"Jacob?" eu perguntei.

O grande lobo fez que sim com a cabeça, e todos riram.

"Agora suba nele" disse meu pai

"Primeiro: O quê? Segundo: Eu não consigo subir ai sozinha" eu disse

"Respondendo a primeira pergunta, você montava nele o tempo todo quando era pequena" disse minha mãe.

"E respondendo a segunda pergunta, eu te ajudo" disse meu pai.

Ele me ajudou a montra no grande lobo e ele logo disparou para dentro da floresta em direção ao parque, com meus pais logo atrás de nós.

A sensação do vento em mim enquanto ele corria era muito boa, e eu tive certeza de que era familiar.

De repente como se fosse uma visão, duas lembranças preencheram a minha mente. A primeira eu estava em cima do lobo, nós estávamos correndo e todos estavam felizes, mais e segunda, eu também estava nele, mais estávamos fugindo, de alguma coisa, olhei para trás e estava havendo uma luta, e depois tudo ficou escuro.

Quando acabou eu tive a certeza de que era uma lembrança, mais achei melhor contar depois, porque agora, tínhamos acabado de chegar ao parque.


	18. De volta ao problema Henry

**De volta ao problema Henry**

Assim que estávamos perto do parque, eu sai de cima do Jake e ele se enfiou no meio das arvores de novo, e depois saiu em sua forma humana.

Adentramos ao parque em meio à floresta e eu logo vi Monique e Victor brincando perto de Ângela. Meus pais e Jake foram em direção a Ângela e eu fui em direção a Monique e Victor.

"Renesmee" os dois gritaram quando me viram

"Como vocês sabem meu nome?" eu perguntei curiosa.

"Sua mãe nos disse. Foi fácil nos acostumarmos, Samira não combinava muito com você" disse Victor.

"É, mais eu não consigo arrumar um apelido para esse nome. Juro que já tentei, mas não dá." Disse Monique.

"Eu tenho um. Nessie. Foi Jacob quem inventou" eu disse.

"Quem é Jacob?" perguntou Monique.

"Depois eu explico" eu disse.

"Então, você esta feliz agora?" perguntou Monique.

"Muito. Você estava certo Victor" eu disse.

"Eu lhe disse. Ele sempre está certo" disse Monique.

Distanciamos-nos um pouco dos nossos pais para brincarmos melhor. Estava indo tudo bem, até eu avistar Henry de longe.

Eu me lembrei de que ele não sabia de nada. A única coisa que ele sabia, era que eu tinha sumido desde aquela noite.

Lembrar daquela noite, fez lagrimas escorrerem por meus olhos e eu fiquei paralisada vendo ele se aproximar.

Ele me viu de longe e estava chegando cada vez mais perto, e quando chegou, segurou meu braço com muita força, e o pior é que ainda estava dolorido.

"Você fugiu de novo não foi? Quando vai aprender? Vamos embora" ele disse começando a me puxar.

"Ai! Você esta me machucando!" eu disse.

"Não quero saber! Vamos logo!" ele disse me puxando mais forte.

"Não! Eu não quero ir!" eu gritei chorando.

"Solte-a agora mesmo" disse meu pai que em um segundo estava na nossa frente com minha mãe e Jake ao seu lado.

"Não. Ela mora comigo. Ela fugiu de casa e agora eu vou leva-la de volta" Henry disse.

"Eu não quero ir com você!" eu gritei de novo.

"Se você não a soltar agora mesmo, vai arranjar um serio problema" rosnou Jake.

Aos poucos Henry foi soltando o aperto até que eu consegui puxar meu braço de volta e corri em direção a minha mãe, ainda chorando, que me abraçou e me colocou atrás dela. Eu me segurei nela por trás, enquanto ela tentava me acalmar.

"Volte aqui agora Samira" Henry gritou e eu me apertei mais forte na minha mãe.

"Grite com ela de novo, e você vai se arrepender" rosnou meu pai.

"Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?" disse Henry.

"O pai dela" respondeu meu pai.

"Samira não tem família" ele respondeu.

"Ela tem sim. E o nome dela não é Samira" interferiu minha mãe.

"Quer saber? Não me interessa quem vocês são e nem como ela se chama. Eu tenho a guarda dela, e eu vou leva-la" ele gritou.

"Não! Eu não quero ir!" eu gritei chorando.

"Tente leva-la a força que você vai ver só" disse Jacob.

"Vou ver o que?" perguntou Henry.

"Tente" provocou Jacob.

Ele veio com tudo para cima de mim empurrando minha mãe sem sucesso. Meu pai foi pra cima dele e lhe deu um soco. Henry caiu sentado na calçada.

"Você quase quebrou meu maxilar" Henry gritou.

"Não é você que gosta de bater em crianças? Toque nela de novo e vai ser muito pior" disse meu pai.

"Isso não vai ficar assim" Henry gritou.

Ele se virou e foi embora. Eu sabia que ele não ia deixar assim mesmo. Alguma coisa ele iria aprontar. Assim que ele sumiu de vista minha mãe se agachou na minha frente e começou a examinar meu corpo.

"Você esta bem? Ele te machucou?" ela perguntou.

"Meu braço" eu gemi colocando a mão no braço.

Meu pai se ajoelhou ao lado de minha mãe e levantou a manga curta do vestido que eu estava. Meu braço estava todo vermelho.

"Vamos para casa e esperamos Carlisle chegar" disse meu pai.

"E meus amigos?" eu perguntei.

"Ângela pode ir com agente" disse minha mãe.

"Será um prazer" Ângela disse.

Fomos todas para dentro da floresta a um ponto onde ninguém poderia nos ver. Jake foi para dentro das arvores e logo um gigante lobo avermelhado estava na nossa frente.

Ângela, Victor e Monique arfaram e deram um passo para trás. Eu ri, e dei um passo para frente, colocando minha mão no pelo dele.

"Vocês três vão com Jake, e eu levo Nessie nas minhas costas" disse minha mãe.

"Você quer que agente suba em cima disso?" perguntou Ângela.

"Sim. É só o Jake" disse minha mãe.

Com muita insistência, conseguimos convencer eles. Meu pai ajudou os três a subirem no Jacob, e depois eu fui para as costas da minha mãe, e logo estávamos correndo em direção a casa. Minha casa. Nossa casa. 


	19. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Oie! Hoje vocês vão saber o que foi decidido contra o Henry... Não fiquem decepcionados... Violência não leva a anda e os Cullen não são assassinos  
Bjão

Já estava tudo acertado para Ângela, Monique e Victor passarem o natal aqui... Depois disso iríamos para Forks, onde de fato ficaríamos. O mais emocionante é que Ângela, Monique e Victor também iriam.

Nós três iríamos para a escola juntos. Eu iria frequentar uma escola. Coisa que eu nunca fiz na vida! Papai disse que embora eu nunca tenha estudado, será fácil para que eu possa pegar a matéria, pois eu sou muito inteligente.

Hoje era dia 24 de dezembro e estava uma correria aqui em casa por conta da ceia de natal. Mesmo que quase ninguém fosse comer, ainda sim Ângela, Monique, Victor, Jake e eu vamos comer. Principalmente Jacob, que eu descobri recentemente que ele poderia comer mais que o dobro de seu peso. Haja comida!

Ângela já estava aqui com meus amigos desde manhã. Ela estava com vó Esme e tia Rose na cozinha ajudando na ceia. Tio Emmett e tio Jasper estavam brincando de brigar no quintal. Meu pai e vô Carlisle estavam conversando no escritório. Tia Alice, minha mãe, eu, Monique e Victor estávamos nos divertindo montando a arvore de natal.

"Está quase pronto" disse tia Alice olhando de longe para a arvore de natal.

"Sim, só falta uma coisa" disse minha mãe.

Tia Alice foi até a caixa de enfeites e tirou de lá uma estrela grande e dourada. Ela olhou de novo para a arvore e depois para mim. Ela balançou a estrela na mão e estendeu ela para mim.

"O que é isso?" perguntei.

"Você vai colocar a ultima estrela no topo da arvore" disse minha mãe

"É tão importante assim que eu coloque?" eu perguntei confusa.

Eu não tinha experiência nenhuma com natais. Na verdade eu nunca participei de um natal. Não que eu me lembre. Eu não tinha ideia do que aquela estrela significava.

"Claro que sim! É sempre uma pessoa especial para a família que coloca a ultima estrela no topo" explicou tia Alice.

Eu sorri e peguei a estrela da mão dela. Minha mãe me levantou e eu devagar encaixei a estrela dourada bem na ponta da arvore. Ela me colocou no chão de volta e todos nos afastamos um pouco para ver a arvore.

"Fizemos um bom trabalho" concluiu Victor

"Ficou linda" disse Monique

Todos concordaram.

"Essa vai ser o meu primeiro natal!" eu comentei feliz.

"Não, não vai" disse minha mãe.

"Vai sim. No orfanato nunca comemorávamos natais. E eu nunca participei das festas na casa do Henry" eu disse.

"Mesmo que não se lembre, seu primeiro natal foi com agente. Não foi bem uma festa, porque estávamos apavorados com a vinda dos volturi. E todos estavam chateados com o suposto abandono de Alice e Jasper, mas teve uma pequena comemoração na casa de Charlie. Foi onde você ganhou isso" mamãe tocou no meu medalhão "foi o seu primeiro presente de natal" ela disse.

"Será que um dia vou me lembrar de tudo?" eu perguntei tocando o medalhão.

"Carlisle acha que sim. Talvez hoje você se lembre daquele natal na casa de Charlie. Carlisle disse que temos que fazer coisa que te ajudem lembrar, como hoje" ela respondeu.

"Espero que sim" eu disse.

**Edward POV**

Eu estava no escritório com Carlisle. Nós estávamos discutindo o problema Henry, mais Carlisle é certinho demais, e eu respeitaria a decisão dele, ele sempre esta certo.

"Pai, ele não vai ficar impune!" eu disse mais uma vez.

"Não estou dizendo para ele ficar impune Edward! Só estou dizendo que mata-lo não será a solução" ele disse.

"Depois de tudo o que ele fez com a minha filha, eu acho que mata-lo seria a solução sim!" eu disse já nervoso.

"Pense bem Edward! Se você mata-lo vai estar tudo acabo e fim. Ele não vai pagar pelo que fez! Temos que denuncia-lo para a policia! Tenho certeza de que ele vai ficar muito tempo por lá" ele disse.

Eu pensei por um momento. Mata-lo realmente não iria resolver muita coisa. Denuncia-lo para a policia iria estragar a diversão do Emmett, mais valia mais a pena.

"Tudo bem Carlisle. Mas há um pequeno problema. No parque, eu me exaltei e mencionei que era o pai dela. Ele com certeza vai mencionar isso. Como vou explicar o fato de ser tão novo e ter uma filha de dez anos?" eu perguntei.

"Tenho certeza de que Alice pode resolver isso. Você sabe que ela é uma ótima artista. Se ela fizer uma maquiagem bem feita em você e em Bella, vocês poderão se passar por pais dela sem problemas" disse Carlisle.

Ele tinha razão. Eu tinha plena confiança de que Alice saberia fazer uma maquiagem que nos fizesse ficar mais velhos.

"Tudo bem Carlisle. Quando vamos resolver isso então?" eu perguntei já com pressa.

"Vamos esperar passar o natal. Nessie esta muito feliz e não vamos estragar essa alegria agora" ele disse.

"Tem razão. Vamos esperar passar o natal. Mas tem que ser antes de nos mudarmos. Querendo ou não, ele ainda tem a guarda dela, sendo assim não podemos nos mudar antes de ele ser preso" eu disse.

"Tem razão. Não podemos nos mudar com ela, sendo que a guarda dela ainda esta com ele. Assim que ele for preso, vocês terão a guarda dela de volta, e assim poderemos nos mudar em paz!" ele concordou.

"Ok. Agora vamos ajudar a terminar toda a decoração para hoje à noite" eu disse.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Bjos


	20. This is me

**This is me**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Oie! Mais um capitulo pra vcs

Já estava tudo pronto para o natal! A ceia estava pronta, a decoração também, e os presentes estavam todos embaixo da arvore. Tenho a impressão de este vai ser o melhor natal da minha vida! Quer dizer, eu nunca tive nenhuma natal feliz mesmo... Não que eu me lembre.

Todos já estavam na sala esperando apenas o Jacob chegar. Minha mãe estava neste instante falando com ele ao telefone.

"Não Jake, não tem problema. Pode trazê-los sim" ela disse ao telefone.

Jake murmurou mais alguma coisa no telefone e ela respondeu.

"Ok. Em quanto tempo você chega?" ela perguntou.

Ouvi mais algum zumbido vindo do telefone e então ela disse.

"Tudo bem Jake. Até daqui a pouco" ela disse e desligou.

"O que houve?" meu pai perguntou.

"Seth e Leah estão vindo junto com Jake. Eles iam passar o natal com Sue, mais Sue vai passar o natal com Charlie, e eles não querem servir de vela. Eles vão vir em forma de lobo. Chegam daqui a dez minutos. Ainda bem que fizemos comida para um batalhão" ela informou.

"Parece que Charlie e Sue vão mesmo se acertar" comentou tia Alice.

"Acho que sim" disse minha mãe.

"Esse mundo é doido! O pai da vampira com a mãe dos lobisomens!" disse tio Emmett rindo.

"Eu não estou entendendo nada" eu disse.

"Sue é mãe de Seth e Leah. Charlie é meu pai. Seu avô!" explicou minha mãe se sentando ao meu lado.

"Vamos nos conhecer um dia?" eu perguntei.

"Ele já te conhece. Lembra que eu disse que seu primeiro natal foi na casa dele?" ela disse e eu assenti me lembrando da conversa de hoje cedo.

"Por falar nisso Bella... Charlie já sabe que Nessie esta de volta?" tia Alice perguntou a minha mãe.

"Ainda não. Pretendo fazer uma surpresa quando voltarmos" ela respondeu.

Algum tempo depois, ouvimos barulhos lá fora. Eu respirei fundo e meu sorriso ficou maior. Sai correndo em direção a porta bem a tempo de ver Jacob saindo do meio das arvores com mais duas pessoas que eu não conhecia.

"Jake!" eu gritei assim que pulei no colo dele.

"Oi pequena! Como esta?" ele perguntou me colocando no chão e bagunçando todo o meu cabelo.

Eu gostava de Jake. Ele era muito legal e fazia tudo que eu pedia.

"Estou bem. Deixe meu pobre cabelo em paz" eu disse.

"Nessie, faz tanto tempo que eu não te vejo. Você esta tão grande!" disse o menino que estava do lado dele vindo me abraçar.

Retribui o abraço mesmo estando sem jeito por não o conhecer.

"Er... Oi?" eu disse sem graça quando ele me soltou.

"Nessie, esse é o Seth. E essa é a irmã dele. Leah" Jake nos apresentou.

"E ai garota!" disse Leah.

"Oi" eu respondi.

"Jake, Seth, Leah! O que ainda estão fazendo ai fora? Entrem que daqui a pouco dá meia noite e a ceia vai começar!" gritou tia Alice lá de dentro.

Eu entrei junto com eles e todos já estavam na sala, incluindo Ângela, Victor e Monique.

"Vi, Mô, esses são Seth e Leah" eu disse apresentando eles.

Victor e Monique vieram até nos e pararam na frente deles.

"Oi. Eu sou Victor essa é minha irmã Monique!" disse Victor.

Mas ao inves de responder Seth e Leah estavam olhando de um jeito estranho para eles. Seth olhava para Monique da mesma maneira que Jake olha para mim. E Leah olhava da mesma maneira para Victor.

Era como se tivessem medo de nos perder ou nunca mais quisessem ficar longe. Era um olhar de saudades mesmo estando perto. Era um olhar maravilhado, como um cego que visse o sol pela primeira vez.

"Oie! Vocês dois estão bem¿" eu perguntei passando a mão na frente dos olhos de Seth.

Ele pareceu acordar do transe e deu um cutucão em Leah que acordou também.

"Oh, desculpe. Eu sou Seth e essa é minha irmã Leah" Seth disse sem tirar os olhos de Monique.

"Oh Meu Deus, era só o que faltava!" disse tia Rose.

"O que?" eu perguntei.

"Não é nada! Venham, fiquem aqui por perto que já vai dar meia noite!" disse minha mãe mudando completamente de assunto.

Depois que deu meia noite, fomos todos para a sala de jantar para comer a enorme ceia que Vovó e Tia Rose tinham preparado.

Claro que só eu, Monique, Victor, Ângela, Jacob, Seth e Leah comemos. Mais os lobos presentes deram conta de tudo.

Depois de comermos foi a entrega dos presentes. Eu nunca ganhei tanto presente na minha vida! Eu até me senti um pouco envergonhada por terem gastado tanto dinheiro comigo, mais mamãe disse que era para eu parar de pensar assim, por que todo mundo ali ma amava. Eu não reclamei mais. Eu estava muito feliz. Estava feliz como nunca fui à minha vida toda!

Depois da entrega dos presentes ninguém estava cansado ainda, então tio Emm inventou da gente jogar Karaokê. Todos insistiram para eu cantar primeiro. Eu olhei a lista de musicas e escolhi uma com a letra que se encaixava nesse momento da minha vida

**This Is Me**

(Mitchie)  
I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say  
But I have this dream right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time  
To let you know,  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I?m supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found,  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what its like to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like is too far away  
I have to believe in myself, its the only way

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

**Essa Sou Eu**

Eu sempre fui um tipo de garota  
Que escondia meu rosto  
Com medo de dizer para o mundo  
O que eu tenho que dizer  
Mas eu tenho esse sonho  
Bem dentro de mim  
Eu vou mostrar isso, essa é a hora  
De deixar você saber  
De deixar você saber

Isso é real  
Essa sou eu  
_Eu estou exatamente onde eu deveria estar_, agora  
Deixe a Luz  
Brilhar em mim  
Agora encontrei quem eu sou não há nada que possa me prender  
Chega de esconder quem eu quero ser  
Essa sou eu

Você sabe como é  
Sentir-se em meio a escuridão  
_Sonhar com uma vida_  
Onde você é uma estrela brilhante  
Mesmo parecendo  
que isso está longe demais,  
Eu tenho que acreditar em mim mesma,  
É a única maneira.

Isso é real  
Essa sou eu  
_Eu estou exatamente onde eu deveria estar_, agora  
Deixe a Luz  
Brilhar em mim  
Agora eu encontrei quem eu sou  
Não há nada que possa me prender  
Chega de esconder quem eu quero ser  
Essa sou eu

Quando eu acabei todos bateram palmas. Eu corei.

Depois de um tempo nesse jogo já estava tarde demais, e todos já estavam cansados, menos os vampiros é claro! Então, Ângela, Victor, Monique, Jake, Seth e Leah iriam dormir aqui.

Minha mãe se sentou ao lado da cama e eu adormeci com ela cantando uma musica muito linda e ao mesmo tempo familiar. E a ultima coisa que eu ouvi foi ela dizendo

"Feliz Natal. Eu te amo" ela me deu um beijo na testa e saiu e eu logo depois cai na inconsciência

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
bjos


	21. Cuidando do problema Henry

**Cuidando do problema Henry**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Oi gente... Lamento dizer que a fic esta entrando na reta final... peço perdão por não estar a responder os comentários, mas é porque estou em semana da provas e entrega de trabalhos...

Bjss

**BELLA POV**

Passaram-se alguns dias desde o natal e pretendíamos nos mudar o quanto antes. Mas antes tínhamos que ter a guarda de Renesmee de volta.

Edward me explicou todo o plano que ele e Calisle haviam combinado e eu realmente prefiro que ele seja preso e pague por isso na cadeia ao invés de simplesmente mata-lo. Morrer é... Fácil demais.

Deixamos Renesmee brincando com seus amigos, aos cuidados de Jake, Seth e Leah. Se algo acontecesse, tinha certeza de que eles dariam a vida para salva-los.

Estávamos indo em direção à delegacia agora mesmo. Ligamos para Charlie e ele também estava a caminho. Ele como autoridade poderia afirmar que Renesmee era sua neta, e poderia ser uma forte influencia em sua condenação. Lógico que ele ficou eufórico ao saber que Nessie estava de volta. E também ficou furioso ao saber de tudo o que ela passou. Essa era a única parte que ofuscava a minha felicidade. Saber de tudo que ela passou que sofreu em um orfanato sem nenhum amigo, depois ser vitima de violência domestica por tanto tempo! Esse cara ia me pagar muito caro. Espero que ele passe o resto da vida na cadeia.

Chegamos da delegacia no exato momento em que Charlie chegava. Ele não iria suspeitar de nada, já que Alice fez uma excelente maquiagem em mim e Edward. Ficamos parecendo ter no mínimo trinta anos, se não mais. E Carlisle tinha aparência de pelo menos uns quarenta e cinco ou cinquenta. Até rugas Alice conseguiu criar nele. Incrível o que uma maquiagem e umas roupas mais sérias podiam fazer. Também não teríamos problemas com Nessie, ela tinha a aparência de dez anos mais poderia se passar sem problemas por uma garota de oito. E Charlie sempre soube que ela era especial. Com toda essa historia de 'saber somente o necessário' ele não faz mais perguntas.

"Bella! Onde ela esta¿" ele perguntou assim que saímos do carro.

"Ficou em casa" eu respondi.

"Ok. Olá Edward" ele cumprimentou.

"Ola Charlie" Edward disse.

"Vamos entrar" perguntou Carlisle.

Entramos na delegacia e logo senti os olhares em cima de nós. Edward rosnou baixo e eu simplesmente ignorei. Não esperamos muito, pois o delegado daqui era um velho conhecido de Charlie.

"Charlie! O que o Sr. Swan faz aqui¿" perguntou o delegado ao entrarmos em sua sala.

"Viemos fazer um denuncia, Randy. E um pedido de guarda. Mas tenho certeza de que o grande delegado Doofey poderá nos ajudar" ele disse sério.

"Sentem-se. Sobre qual é o assunto¿" ele perguntou.

Nós sentamos nas cadeiras de frente para a sua mesa.

"Acho que deve se lembrar de minha filha Isabella" Charlie disse apontando para mim.

"Bella! Claro que me lembro! Lembro-me dela pequena! Como você cresceu!" ele disse enquanto me olhava.

"Bella, conte a ele toda a historia" disse Charlie.

"Bem, resumindo a historia. Minha filha foi sequestrada aos três anos de idade. Aparentemente, ela foi abandonada num orfanato. Um homem a adotou mais ela sofria violência domestica constante. Achamos ela há pouco tempo. Ela estava toda machucada e roxa e Carlisle pode confirmar isso a partir da entrada que ela deu no hospital. Esse homem ainda tem a guarda dela. Queremos que ele seja preso, e queremos a guarda dela de volta. Meu pai pode confirmar que ela é mesmo sua neta" eu terminei.

"Bem, se vocês puderem mesmo provar que ele a maltratava, ele poderá ser preso ainda hoje. E a guarda dela sairá em poucos dias" ele disse.

"Tenho os prontuários, as receitas e o registro da entrada dela no hospital aqui comigo" disse Carlisle.

Ele entregou os documentos ao delegado e ele observou com muito cuidado.

"Com certeza são verdadeiros. E prova que ela sofreu violência. Vocês tem alguma prova, alem da palavra de Charlie, de que ela é mesmo filha de vocês¿" ele perguntou.

"Ainda temos a antiga certidão de nascimento dela, com nossos nomes nela. E eu tenho fotos antigas onde se pode claramente ver que é ela. E ela tem um medalhão que dei a ela desde pequena, que ela guardou todos esses anos, e é mais uma prova. A certidão de nascimento e algumas fotos estão aqui comigo. Tiramos algumas fotos dela recentemente para o senhor comparar" eu disse lhe entregando as coisas.

"Com certeza é a mesma menina, e qualquer um vê que se parece com vocês. Acho que com isso é o suficiente para prendê-lo ainda hoje. Só preciso entrar com um pedido urgente de prisão para o juiz, que devera demorar cerca de uma hora e podemos ir a casa dele para prendê-lo. Já o pedido da guarda devera demorar um pouco mais. A partir do momento em que ele for preso, a guarda que ele tem não valerá mais, e eu poderei conceder a vocês a guarda provisória. Mais a guarda definitiva vai demorar mais. Vamos ter que passar por todo um processo de entrevistas para saber se vocês têm condições de ficar com ela novamente, e acima de tudo, ver se essa é a vontade dela" ele explicou.

"Claro. Podemos fazer isso sem problemas. Temos plenas condições de dar tudo o que ela precisa, e tenho a absoluta certeza de que é a vontade dela ficar com os pais verdadeiros. Toda a minha família a ama, assim como nós. E Charlie poderá até depor, confirmando o amor que Bella tem por ela, assim como eu" disse Edward.

"Pois bem. Vou dar entrada ao pedido de prisão e ainda hoje vamos a casa dele para prendê-lo" disse o delegado.

"Perfeito" eu e Edward dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Mega bijão


	22. Problema resolvido

**Problema resolvido**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Gente, eu queria pedir desculpa pela demora... Mais eu não consegui postar. E me desculpe por não estar respondendo os reviews mais eu estou atolada de coisas e quase nem encontro tempo para escrever, quem dirá responder review. Aproveitem o capitulo que esta com um pouquinho de drama.

Bjão

Não foi difícil para o delegado Randy conseguir a ordem de prisão. Dentro de duas horas já estávamos na frente da casa de Henry.

O delegado tocou a campainha e uma mulher atendeu. Ela tinha aparência de uns vinte e tantos anos, pele clara, um cabelo loiro acastanhado, e olhos azuis.

"Olá. Em que posso ajuda-los?" ela perguntou.

"Por favor, o senhor Henry Lawer esta?" perguntou o delegado.

"Eu sou Anne Lawer, esposa dele. Por favor, entre" ela disse.

Nós entramos e ficamos a espera dele na sala. Tinham dois meninos na sala. Um tinha por volta dos doze anos, e outro devia ter uns cinco.

"Henry já deve estar chegando do trabalho. Estes são nossos filhos. Lucas e Arthur" ela apresentou.

"E você não tem mais nenhuma criança presente que more aqui? Uma menina, por exemplo," provocou o delegado.

"Er... bem... Tinha uma menina que nós adotamos há alguns anos. Samira era o seu nome. Ela era muito rebelde e fugiu há alguns dias" ela explicou.

"Senhora Lawer, a senhora sabe quem é este casal?" perguntou o delegado.

"Não. Não estou lembrada deles. Nós nos conhecemos?" ela perguntou.

"Não. Somos os pais da menina" Edward respondeu.

Anne ficou branca na mesma hora, e suas pernas ficaram bambas.

"Não é possível. Adotamos Samira em um orfanato. Ela não tinha pais" Anne respondeu.

"Sabe, quando alguém adota uma criança, normalmente se torna os pais dela. A resposta da senhora deveria ter sido que vocês eram os pais dela, e não que ela não tinha pais. E sabe não lhe devemos nenhuma explicação, mais ela foi sequestrada, nós não a abandonamos. E sabe onde a encontramos? Num hospital, depois que o seu marido quase a matou" eu acusei.

"E-eu não sei o que ela te disse, mais não é verdade" ela disse.

"Não? E as marcas com que ela chegou lá? Também era invenção? O que a senhora acharia se alguém levasse seus filhos para casa e os maltratasse? Você não teve que presenciar seus filhos chorando em desespero quando tocavam no assunto da família que os maltratava!" eu disse.

"Bella, acalme-se" disse Edward.

"Não Edward! Não foi ela que teve que escutar o choro a noite de uma das pessoas que mais ama na vida. O choro ressentido de tudo o que passou, enquanto eu não podia fazer nada por que não sabia onde ela estava. Ela não sabe o que é dar a vida por uma filha, perde-la e depois encontra-la apavorada por que um casal sem coração a maltratava! Você tem ideia do que é isso Anne? O que você sentiria se isso acontecesse com um dos seus filhos?" eu gritei.

"Boa noite" Henry disse ao entrar em casa.

Ele estancou na porta da sala assim que nos viu. Ele provavelmente nos reconheceu do dia do parque e com o delegado junto, ele já deve ter previsto o que vai acontecer.

"Senhor Henry Lawer?" perguntou o delegado.

"S-sim" Henry gaguejou.

"O senhor esta preso por maltrato a menores, exploração, e agressão. Temos uma ordem de prisão onde o senhor permanecerá preso até o julgamento. Você tem o direito de permanecer calado e de ter um advogado" disse o delegado algemando ele.

Ele não lutou, provavelmente sabia que merecia isso e que se negar a ir pioraria a sua situação.

"Esperem! Henry, eu iria te contar hoje à noite! Eu estou grávida de novo! Já estou com quatro meses! É uma menina" Anne disse chorando.

"Desculpe-me querida, não vou poder estar aqui para acompanha-la. Mas ensine a nossa pequena que o pai dela ama ela" Henry disse.

"Papai! Onde o senhor esta indo? Papai!" os meninos começaram a gritar.

"Lucas, quero que seja forte e cuida da sua mãe, do seu irmão e de sua irmã. Arthur quero que obedeça a sua mãe e seu irmão e que ensine as coisas para sua irmã. Eu amo vocês" ele disse.

Anne se jogou em cima de Henry e o beijou. O delegado a afastou depois de um tempo e o levou para fora.

"Sabe Anne, eu realmente espero que essa menina seja mais feliz do que minha filha foi nessa casa. Espero que ela receba o amor que a senhora deveria ter dado a minha filha quando a adotou. Mais não se preocupe, eu a amo o suficiente para preencher o espaço que uma mãe adotiva deveria ter feito. E pode ter certeza que a partir de hoje ela será muito feliz" eu disse.

Eu e Edward saímos daquela casa deixando Anne com seus filhos. Por mais que eu queira não consigo sentir pena dela. Não depois de saber tudo o que minha filha passou aqui. Das crianças eu tenho pena. Eles não têm culpa de nada, principalmente essa menina que vai nascer.

Edward disse para eu voltar para casa com o carro que ele ainda iria ver algumas coisas com o delegado.

Eu estava satisfeita. Não tanto por causa do sofrimento das crianças, mais o pai delas procurou e achou. Cheguei em casa e Ângela estava lá com Victor e Monique.

"Mamãe! Onde vocês foram? Onde esta meu pai?" Renesmee perguntou assim que eu entrei, depois de me abraçar.

"Seu pai esta terminando de resolver algumas coisas. Fomos resolver o problema com Henry. Agora ele está preso" eu disse.

"Que bom" ela disse um pouco ressentida

"O que houve?" eu perguntei.

"Não foi nada. Só não gosto de relembrar essa época" ela disse.

"Não pense mais nisso. Agora você esta cercada de pessoas que te amam. Volte a brincar" eu disse.

Ela sorriu e voltou a ficar com Victor e Monique no centro da sala.


	23. Perguntas não respondidas

**Perguntas não respondidas**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Gente esse capitulo ficou pequeno. Esse capitulo foi só para vocês entenderem como as coisas vão se desenrolar e algumas coisas sobre a Ângela que eu não tinha esclarecido. Quero dizer que a fic esta na reta final, portanto não vai ter muitos capitulo... Boa leitura

Eu estava na sala, com Ângela assistindo as crianças brincarem com Jake, Seth e Leah. Eu queria saber mais do que aconteceu com Ângela depois que eu nunca mais a vi.

"Ang, o que aconteceu exatamente depois que eu sumi?" eu perguntei.

"Eu me casei com Ben. Tentei te achar para mandar convites mais você tinha simplesmente desaparecido" ela riu.

"E depois?" eu perguntei.

"Eu vim morar aqui, assim que fiquei grávida. Uns cinco anos depois, as crianças ainda eram pequenas, Ben sofreu um acidente e morreu. Desde então somos só eu e eles" ela contou.

"Sinto muito" eu disse.

E eu realmente sentia. Ben também era meu amigo, e eu queria que ele estivesse aqui agora.

"Bella, eu estou enrolando para te perguntar faz tempo, eu já percebi que alguma coisa aconteceu com relação aos meus filhos e Seth e Leah" ela disse.

Eu suspirei pesadamente. Terei de explicar tudo sobre o imprinting para ela.

"Você já percebeu como Jake está sempre com Renesmee? Como nunca fica muito tempo longe dela, ou como sempre faz tudo que ela quer?" eu comecei.

"Sim, e realmente não entendia. Eu sei aonde esta querendo chegar. Seth e Leah estão agindo do mesmo jeito com Monique e Victor" ela disse.

"Isso se chama Imprinting. Quando um lobo tem um Imprinting com alguém, nada mais importa para ele. É como amor a primeira vista" eu disse.

"Ok, estou começando a ficar assustada! Isso não é... errado? Eles são só crianças!" disse Ângela disse.

"Eu também pensava assim. Na verdade, eu quase matei o Jake, se não fosse o Seth, ele não estaria mais aqui. Mais depois eu entendi. Ter um Imprintig não significa que eles estão olhando com esses olhos. Não ainda. Eles vão ser o que seus filhos precisarem. Seja um irmão, um amigo, ou um namorado. Mas isso será só daqui para frente, e eles crescerão tomando suas próprias decisões" eu disse.

"Isso quer dizer que daqui para frente eu vou ver esses dois muito frequentemente não é?" ela perguntou.

"Sim. Eles não podem ficar longe por muito tempo. Mas logo voltaremos para Forks e tudo vai se ajeitar" eu disse.

"Assim espero. Estou com saudades de lá. Jessica ainda mora lá sabia?" ela perguntou.

"Que bom. Acho que com os dons de Alice para maquiagens, poderemos voltar a vê-la sem ela desconfiar da minha idade!" eu disse.

"Também nunca mais falei com ela. Não sei como ela está" Ang disse.

"Daqui a poucos dias sai à guarda definitiva dela, e nós todos voltaremos para Forks" eu disse.

"Assim espero. Ainda temos que fazer a matricula deles. Eles têm que frequentar a escola" ela disse.

"Sim. Renesmee esta empolgada com isso, pelo que sei, ela nunca frequentou a escola" eu disse.

"Acho que ela vai gostar. Lembro-me da nossa época de escola. Eu adorava" ela disse.

"Pode-se dizer que era legal" eu disse.

"Ficou bem melhor depois que você entrou" disse Ângela.

"Obrigada. Acho que a minha vida só tomou rumo depois que eu fui morar com Charlie. Não sei como seria minha vida hoje se eu tivesse ficado morando com a Renée" eu disse.

"Renée não sabe sobre Nessie não é?" ela perguntou.

"Não. Pra falar a verdade faz um bom tempo que não nos falamos" eu disse.

"E Charlie sabe sobre a historia toda de..." ela não terminou a frase.

"Não. Charlie sabe 'apenas o necessário'" eu disse.

"Como assim?" ela perguntou.

"Isso foi culpa do Jake. Nós íamos nos mudar de Forks e Jacob não queria ficar longe de Renesmee e o maior problema era o Charlie, então Jake revelou ao Charlie o segredo do lobo, então combinamos que Charlie saberia apenas o necessário sobre nó. Ele sabe que não somos normais, mais não sabe a verdade" eu expliquei.

"Entendi. Jessica vai surtar quando te ver de novo. Ela sempre teve inveja de você" disse Ang.

"Eu sei. Edward me contou sobre os pensamentos de Jessica naquela época" eu disse.

"Quando esta marcada a mudança?" ela perguntou.

"Se tudo der certo, para até o fim da semana" eu disse.

"Charlie sabe sobre Renesmee não é?" ela perguntou.

"Sim sabe, mas ele acredita que ela é sobrinha do Edward e que nós a adotamos, mas a considera como neta do mesmo jeito" eu disse.

"Entendi" ela respondeu.

Depois disso passamos o resto da tarde vendo as crianças brincarem.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Bjs

.


End file.
